


i'll be there (with a love that will shelter you)

by ninamyyly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Seduction, Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Boys in Skirts, Flashbacks, Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Getting Back Together, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Politics, Post Mpreg, Post-War, Prince Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Paladin Allura (Voltron), Sexual Harassment, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 43,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamyyly/pseuds/ninamyyly
Summary: For ten years, Takashi Shirogane has been fighting a war for the good of the universe. He's kept his needs, wants and past close to himself, even from his team. But when his old friend and lover, Keith, comes to beg him for help for himself and his young son, Sven, during the Intergalactic Peace Conference, Shiro knows he must use all means possible to guarantee their safety. Even if it means putting his own wants first for once.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the VLD Omegaverse Big Bang. And I have to admit, I'm personally quite infatuated with this particular fic :). I'd forgotten just how much I love Omegaverse as a trope. I had a blast writing this and I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much!
> 
> Special thanks to @leandralena for beta-reading this ❤︎. The artwork for the fic is by AniDragon, and will be linked once it's finished.

**_Commander Sendak’s Warship, Seven Years Ago_ **

_Shiro snapped awake with a gasp as he heard the door to his cell slide open. The freed pathway cast on him the eerie purple glow of Galra warships, that he had become familiar with over the past…however long it had been since he had been taken prisoner. The suddenness of it in his formerly pitch-black cell pained his eyes, making him squint. He couldn’t make out any proper features of the shadowy figure standing in the doorway. But even with the backlight, Shiro could tell by the shape of the creature in front of him and the lack of scent on it, that it was one of the ship’s many sentries._

_He was immediately on alert, preparing himself for whatever reason the sentry had to be here. He took on a fighting stance, the adrenaline surging through his veins making his heart race. Even with how long he’d been here, no one had ever come to him in his cell during the night cycle before. The fights always took place during the day. And everything else they’d done to him…it always happened right after those fights; masquerading as if they were fixing him up._

_Shiro’s heart was thudding painfully in his throat, cold sweat breaking out on his brow as he quickly gathered any clues of the scene starting before him that he possibly could. The sentry seemed to be on its own, which was also out of the ordinary. There were usually at least two of them to drag him to the arena. Maybe he could take advantage of this strange occurrence. Shiro could probably take it down, fight it to be able to escape. Maybe he could finally make it out of here._

_He wasn’t sure why he didn’t try. Perhaps the situation was just too strange and deep down he suspected it might be a trap. Perhaps he wanted to see where it would lead, if he just let it happen. Perhaps he was just frozen with fear. All Shiro knew was that when the sentry reached for his arm, he simply let it pull him out of his cell and start leading him through the confusing corridors of this Galra warship._

_He had to be months into his capture, and after having been woken in the middle of the night, Shiro just walked numbly with the sentry. He was weary of fighting. He wasn’t sure how he’d survived for this long. He had lost all hope of escape, of rescue. Of ever leaving this ship or seeing friendly faces again. At least if the sentry was taking him to his final destination, it would all finally be over. He wouldn’t have to fight anymore._

_The sentry led him to a large door, pressing its metallic palm on the pad on the wall. The door slid open before them, and the sight of what was behind it made Shiro’s breath catch. It felt like the first real air in his lungs in months. He couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing, but he was too relieved to care. The rush of emotions over him almost made him dizzy, made him want to weep with joy when he finally saw a familiar, kind face again, no matter how odd it was to see him here._

_“Ulaz?” Shiro breathed, stepping forward to meet the tall, lanky Galra with a thin white mohawk. He barely even registered the fact that the sentry let him walk off without trying to stop him._

_“Shiro, it is good to see you,” Ulaz said, stepping forward to meet him with a smile that was small but no less genuine. With him out of the way, Shiro could see further inside the doorway. It was an enormous hangar with multiple pods and smaller ships; fighter jets for the Galra._

_Shiro swallowed, seeing them, almost not daring to hope._

_“We don’t have much time,” Ulaz interrupted his thoughts, bringing Shiro’s eyes back to him. “Come on, we have to get out of here. I have a ship ready for us. I’ll explain more on the way.”_

_Shiro pressed his teeth together. This could still be a trap. It would be just like the Galra to send someone he had once known to try and trick him. Hell, Ulaz might not even actually be here at all. This could all just be a hallucination created by them to torture him; giving him what he wanted the most just so they could take it away again._

_He looked Ulaz in the eyes. No. That wasn’t right. This wasn’t what he wanted the most. If this really was a trick, it wouldn’t be Ulaz he was seeing, rescuing him. And honestly, how much did Shiro even care if this was a trap? It would just be more of the same he’d experienced for so long. And if this was real, it was the best chance Shiro had. Perhaps the only chance he’d ever get in this hellhole._

_Anything else, he could worry about later._

_He gave Ulaz a firm nod, and it was all the Galra needed to turn around and head into the hangar. Shiro followed him, right at his heels, until they reached one of the sleek pods stored in the room. Ulaz was first to enter, and Shiro followed quickly. He was unable to help the little sigh of relief he felt as the pod slid shut behind him. Despite its steely surface on the outside, on the inside it was the most comfortable, open, light-filled place Shiro had seen in months. There was a round, Galra nest bed set into the floor, a private area for a small bathroom, bags of clothes and other things in the corners. Under other circumstances, it might’ve reminded him of a vessel ready for a road trip._

_“Sit, we must leave,” Ulaz said, promptly taking his own seat in the pilot chair._

_Shiro couldn’t find it in himself to argue, quickly sitting down in the copilot’s seat and buckling himself in. Still, he made sure to never quite took his eyes off Ulaz or his movements. Ulaz turned on the ship, opened the hatch for them to get out, and flew the ship out of the hangar._

_It all happened so fast and with Shiro barely paying attention to his surroundings, that the sudden open space before him hit him like a punch. He vaguely felt his mouth fall open as his eyes caught on the open canvas of darkness, stars and nebulae before him, only separated from them by the window. He could barely make himself blink, even as his eyes began to burn, from the desire to devour his freedom to the last drop. It wasn’t until his sight became blurry that he let them fall shut for a bit, feeling the hot tears spilling onto his cheeks. He didn’t care. Even if this was a trap, whatever was to follow was almost worth it, just for this one moment of freedom._

_“I am sorry we couldn’t come to your aid sooner,” Ulaz spoke up, snapping Shiro out of his thoughts for the second time since they’d been reunited. “At first we simply didn’t know you had been taken, then we had trouble locating you even before we could figure out how to rescue you.”_

_Shiro furrowed his brow, making himself grow serious. He made sure to start exuding a more dominant scent, letting Ulaz know he was back on guard. “Why would you help me? Aren’t we enemies?”_

_“I do not wish for us to be,” Ulaz said, not taking his eyes off the space before them. “My family is not loyal to the Emperor’s cause. Even outside of our personal relationship to you, we would’ve rescued you. The fastest and easiest way for all of us to end this conflict is for Voltron to fly, and fight again.”_

_Shiro bit his lip. He had often been wondering how his team was faring without him while he was imprisoned. In his darkest moments, he’d wondered why they hadn’t come to his aid. But deep down he’d known the answer all along. It would’ve been too big of a risk for everyone involved, even if they had been able to find him. It still stung to know that he had to be rescued by other Galra, rather than his own team._

_He didn’t let himself dwell on that. What mattered was that for the moment at least, it seemed his time as a prisoner was indeed over. He should be grateful, no matter who it was that had come to his aid._

_He instead considered everything else Ulaz had just told him. He didn’t think he could trust him enough to ask what “not loyal” meant to him, exactly. It would probably be too dangerous in any case. But perhaps going forward, if he was going to be able to return to his team, he could take some hope from knowing they weren’t on their own in their cause. That perhaps there were forces fighting back on the inside as well._

_He wanted to believe that. For more reasons than one._

_Still, he had other questions. Ones safer to pose now. Ones he wanted answers to. Such as, “How were you able to rescue me now?”_

_“With the war, I am now a medical officer,” Ulaz began, and Shiro nodded to signify he remembered. Ulaz used to be a doctor. “This quintant, I dropped off some supplies for the ship where you were being held. The staff there believed I had already made my departure vargas before, but that was not the case. I managed to put a virus into the sentry, making it come and get you during the night cycle. In the meantime, I merely bided my time until you’d come.”_

_Shiro nodded, musing over the information for a bit, as Ulaz flew them through the sea of stars in a silence that was beginning to grow more comfortable. Shiro chewed on his lip for a bit, trying to gather both his thoughts and his courage; about everything that had happened tonight and about what he really wanted to say that moment. What he really wanted to know._

_Finally, he swallowed around his fears and nerves, blurting out the words before he could talk himself out of saying them. “How is Keith?”_

_Ulaz turned to smile at him again, a little knowing edge in the corner of his mouth. “Go look through the thin shoulder bag towards the right end of the pod. There are some things in there for you that he asked me to pass on.”_

_Shiro tried not to seem too eager as he got out of his seat and went to find said bag, his heart in his throat and his whole body trembling with a mix of nerves and excitement. As he began to open the bag, his hands shook almost too much for him to get it open, the zipper almost ripping beneath his raw strength. Shiro didn’t let that hinder him._

_Inside the bag, he saw video disks, all of them numbered with tape, along with a travel-sized tablet suitable for watching them. He ran his hands frantically through the bag, moving almost too fast to grab one. Seeing the number “1” flash by, he quickly reached for it, breathing hard as he took it out and put it into the tablet, turning it on._

_The most familiar and the most beloved face in the universe to him propped up on the screen, looking a little flushed, sweaty and exhausted. Shiro drank in the sight of him, even more greedily than the open space moments ago. That dark fluffy hair, those large purple eyes, those long lashes fanning his cheeks. Those plush pink lips and high cheekbones, those slender delicate features carved so lovingly on every line._

“Hey, Shiro,” _the form on the screen spoke._ “I don’t know if you’ll ever get to see these, but I don’t want you to completely miss out on everything that is about to happen. If there’s even the slightest chance…”

_He averted his eyes, and the sight of him doing so was so familiar it made Shiro’s heart throb with pain in his chest. He could feel his eyes burning again._

“I just gave birth,” _the boy on the screen continued._ “I had a little boy. He’s a few hours old now.” _The camera spanned down his chest, down to his arms where a tiny bundle of scrunched up and red face was sleeping. Shiro covered his mouth with his shaking flesh hand, a huge ball in his throat._ “I’ve decided to call him Sven. I hope that’s okay with you.”

…

**_Present Day_ **

It is with an exhausted sigh that Shiro enters the quarters that he’s been occupying for the past few days. Emptying his lungs as he shuts the door behind himself with a little flick of his wrist on the pad next to it and leaning against the cool metal of it for good measure. The cold feels sobering after the day he’s had, and he rubs at his temples with his right hand as he tries to fight off a headache, turning on the soothing vibrations with a single thought.

Although Shiro is glad beyond words that these intergalactic peace negotiations between the Voltron Coalition and the Galra Empire are finally taking place after ten long years of war; he supposes when the truce had finally been declared weeks ago, that he hadn’t expected them to be this difficult. He hadn’t expected putting together a peace treaty to be easy, but when he’d wept openly in the arms of his comrades, celebrating through the night drunk on joy and champagne, it hadn’t occurred to him how big of a role he’d still have to play in making sure the peace stuck.

Or how very boring and frustrating negotiating peace could be.

Since the truce was declared and the fighting stalled, the dust has had some time to settle, leaving room for consideration and thought. Time for memories Shiro wishes he could bury. Ones, that for a while he had been able to submerge under his duties and his work, not having the time to think about himself or everything the war had meant for him personally. He hadn’t been able to consider how very long this war has lasted, how horrible it was and how much loss there has been on both sides.

And where there is loss, there is lust for vengeance; for retribution and settlement of everything that both sides of the conflict see as their right. And it’s not just Shiro’s feelings that are now running high. Which has resulted in him having to try and keep a cool head during the negotiations, so they don’t completely fall apart and cave under pressure from both sides.

Although Allura is a magnificent diplomat, and much more experienced at what they’re trying to accomplish here; she too now has been able to feel her own rage and loss more acutely than during the war. And she wants payback as much as anyone else. And despite the Galra Empire being on the losing side, Emperor Zarkon and his right hand Commander Sendak, are barely willing to give the victorious Voltron Coalition an inch in the negotiations.

Allura is good at pretending like she’s keeping her cool, but Shiro knows her too well. Knows that little tick on her forehead that speaks of fury scorching beneath. Knows that little sour tinge in her scent that she can hide from most people. And it’s not like Shiro can exactly blame her for how she’s feeling. Having to look at the smug faces of the people who are directly responsible for making his life hell, in more ways than one, for the past decade isn’t easy on him either. He’s been getting frequent headaches just from squashing the urge to leap over the table and strangle them all with his bare hands. For all they’ve done to him, to the universe, to…

He lets out another exhausted breath, trying to calm himself. He’s just so tired. He feels like he’s been tired for ten years, never getting quite enough rest, or time for himself. And perhaps it was foolish or naïve of him, but he’d hoped that once the war was over, he’d finally get a chance to just…be. To do things he wanted to do as a person. But apparently he needs to put that off for a while longer yet.

“Hey, Shiro.”

The sound of an unknown voice in his room snaps Shiro to immediate attention. He quickly strains his muscles, readying for a battle as he takes the proper fighting stance and activates his prosthetic. He glances around the room, and as he sniffs the air, he can now tell there are traces of a strange, sweet smell in his quarters. He curses himself for letting his guard down even for a second. Despite the agreement of no violence is during the peace negotiations, Shiro should know better than to expect anyone to respect that after all he’s seen. He knows there are many who are gunning for his head, who don’t want this peace to happen. His murder would be a very effective way to throw everything right back into chaos.

“Relax, I’m not here to hurt you,” the voice continues, snapping Shiro’s eyes and attention towards the direction of it, towards his bed.

A man is lying there on his side, head propped on a hand to hold it up, facing Shiro. He’s dressed in a deep red robe, one that reveals his collarbones and quite a bit of his chest – fairly ample for a male Omega that Shiro can smell him to be. His hair is dark and very long, spilling on him and around him on the bed like black ink. The look he gives Shiro with his large sharp eyes is intense and emotional, yet strangely unreadable.

Even without the cloying sweetness in the air around him, Shiro doesn’t think anyone could mistake him for anything other than an Omega for how alluring his beauty is. He honestly looks and smells like the image of a perfect temptation. The first thought Shiro has is that maybe that’s exactly what he’s supposed to be – a bedwarmer sent either by his allies and friends (he would put his money on Lance) to help him relax after all these long years, or a distraction or a peace offering by their enemies. The Alpha in him yearns to step closer, to drown himself in the Omega’s scent and skin and forget all about the horrors and pains he’s seen and experienced, if only for a moment.

But there’s just something about him. Something Shiro can’t quite put his finger on, but it’s something that tells him that the Omega is not all that he appears. Maybe it’s the strange line of his plush mouth, one that is almost trembling and betraying the Omega’s nerves beneath the confidence he does his best to showcase. Maybe it’s the way his scent is almost _too_ sweet, to the point that it strikes Shiro as falsified. Maybe it’s the odd sense of familiarity about him, one that makes Shiro swear he knows him somehow.

Shiro slowly takes a few steps closer, never taking his eyes off the Omega, ready to move at the slightest provocation. He scents the air around him properly, and is able to start picking out his true smell beneath the mask – one of gasoline and burning campfire. And as Shiro catches a whiff of it, as he gets a better, closer look at the Omega’s eyes and face, he feels his breath knocked out of himself.

He can’t believe he didn’t recognize him, when both those eyes and that scent are so deeply etched into the very pores of his being, in the deepest, most private corners of his mind.

“Keith?” he gasps out, his body growing numb as he lets his prosthesis deactivate and fall to his side, taking in the Omega’s features more closely. The more he looks at him, the more familiar he appears. Keith has changed with the tide of time, as has Shiro, but the sight of him still makes Shiro weak and breathless for more than one reason.

He’d always thought that Keith’s beauty – hell, his whole essence – was just like space; ever-changing and constantly evolving, but only growing bigger and more powerful for it. Looking at him now, older and more gorgeous than Shiro’s fondest memories, he feels how right he was in thinking that, right down to his very bones.

“And here I thought you didn’t recognize me,” Keith says, giving Shiro a coy smile as he shifts on the bed to lay more on his back against the multiple decorative pillows on it, spreading his legs a little in the process. His robe opens up with the movement at the bottom, giving Shiro a better glimpse of Keith’s long, long bare legs. He can’t help but wonder if Keith’s wearing _anything_ under that robe, and shakes the thought away immediately, ignoring the way it makes his cock twitch inside his pants.

As much as Keith still evidently affects him in every sense, now that Shiro has a better look at him, he can he can properly see the tremors in Keith’s lips beneath his faked smile. The nervous hitch to his shoulders, as well as smell his distress beneath what Shiro assumes is perfume. The little cues probably wouldn’t even occur to anyone but Shiro, but even after all these years, it seems he still just knows Keith too well. He can’t fool him.

Keith may be putting on a show, maybe hoping it might make Shiro relax, but that’s all this really is. A show.

“Wh-” Shiro begins, but his voice cracks right on the first syllable, his mouth still dry from arousal and shock. He clears his throat, trying to appear nonchalant. “What are you doing here?”

“What does it look like?” Keith says, keeping that fake smile on his lips that makes him look like a completely different person. He shifts in a way that makes one side of his robe slip off one shoulder and bare Keith’s long neck completely. Shiro swallows hard again. “I’m here to see you, of course.”

Shiro tries to gather himself, clearing his throat again, trying to be a little quieter about it this time. “You know what I meant,” he says, putting himself in his Alpha Commander stance, standing up straight as he prepared his strong, no-nonsense voice that he uses for inspirational speeches for the troops in the field. “What are you doing _here_ , at the Intergalactic Peace Conference? I’ve only seen your grandfather here of your immediate family. Your uncles, even your mother isn’t here. So why are _you_?”

Now it’s Keith’s turn to swallow hard, but judging by the way his eyes fall down and his brows furrow in pain, it’s over something other than what Shiro said.

“Keith?” he asks, concern biting at his heart. He may not know how to act around Keith right this moment, but he also can’t pretend like he doesn’t care. And really, he doesn’t even want to.

Keith takes in a breath that sounds shaky to Shiro’s ears. Beneath the perfume, his scent has soured with pain. “They wouldn’t be here.”

“What?”

“My uncles,” Keith clarifies, his voice sounding strange, almost like it’s too big for his throat. The way it always used to when he was trying not to cry. The way he doesn’t meet Shiro’s eyes and bites his lip is achingly familiar too, but Shiro can see the glazed look in his purple nebulae orbs. “They are dead.”

It suddenly feels like a piece of ice has been dropped into the bottom of Shiro’s stomach. “What?”

“Ulaz went five years ago. Thace three,” Keith chokes out, head angled in a way that hides his eyes beneath his long bangs.

Shiro has to swallow down his own sudden, aching pain. He had thought he’d be able to deal with the losses of this war by now, but…he never even got to thank Ulaz properly for saving him. And despite the animosity between their two sides, he has always recalled both him and Thace with warmth, remembering how much they adored each other and doted on Keith.

“I’m so sorry, Keith,” Shiro murmurs, his own voice coming out hoarse, his eyes stinging. He finds himself softening his stance before Keith’s clear sorrow and the way it reflects on him, too.

He doesn’t even think about it, as he takes a seat by Keith’s side on the bed, moving to cover his hand with his own flesh one. It makes his heart thump to realize Keith’s hand still fits so well into his. It’s also a relief when Keith doesn’t move away from him, and Shiro hopes his touch might give him at least a bit of comfort. It still feels so natural to be near Keith, to try all he can to make his pain go away. In that way, it’s almost like no time has passed at all.

“They were good men,” Shiro murmurs. “They didn’t deserve to die like this.”

The way Keith looks up at him through his eyelashes is so nostalgic and familiar too, and Shiro can’t help the way his breath catches at the sight of those eyes on him. Even with the slight redness to them, the way they glimmer purple like the galaxies is still more beautiful and more unique than anything Shiro has seen.

“It’s war,” Keith says. He sounds more composed now, but the edge to it tells Shiro that he’s trying to force himself to be strong with the help of anger. “It happens.”

“Still,” Shiro says softly, shaking off his own sadness as he squeezes around Keith’s hand gently. “I know how much they meant to you.” He manages a sad smile. “I think I’ll always remember that first summer when you took me to Daibazaal with you for the first time. I was so intimidated by all these big, burly men that came to see us, but you just ran to them fearlessly, wanting to be picked up. And though you were about the size of their arms, if that, they all held you so gently, cuddling you and giving you kisses…”

Keith gives him a hard-earned smile, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

“I’ve never stopped remembering,” Shiro admits quietly. He’s not sure if he’s being a bit too honest, but that’s the effect Keith has always had on him. Shiro could put up a front with everyone else in the world, but not Keith. It was the same the other way around too. And it seems like it still may be.

Keith looks down at their hands, before appearing to make some sort of decision. He moves their hands to lace their fingers together. It warms Shiro’s insides in ways he thought he might never get to experience again.

“It is good to see you again, Shiro,” Keith says, squeezing his hand. “Would you believe me if I told you that?”

“I’m glad to see you too,” Shiro says, squeezing Keith’s hand in return. “More than you know.”

Keith snorts. “Even with everything that has happened?”

“Even then,” Shiro admits. “Even in my darkest days, I never thought badly of you. And it’s probably thanks to you that I am here now at all.” He looks Keith deep in the eyes. “Ulaz told me how you begged him to rescue me from my captivity.”

Keith’s cheeks flush, and he turns away from Shiro once more. “Ulaz was exaggerating. I didn’t _beg_ ,” he says, but the defensive tone of his voice and the way he can’t look him in the eye tells Shiro he’s lying. He never was very good at that. “And he probably would’ve done it anyway. You were too important for our cause. I just gave him a push in the right direction.”

“Still,” Shiro says, unable to quite hide his amusement, and squeezes Keith’s hand. “Thank you.”

Keith turns to look at him. His gaze is soft. “You would’ve done the same for me.”

Shiro gives him a soft smile, unable to stop himself from gazing down at Keith’s lips. They still look as tempting as ever, pink and soft and plump, and Shiro is caught by the sudden urge to lean down and kiss him.

He catches himself on that thought, clearing his throat again to try and clear his head.

“You didn’t really answer my question though,” Shiro says, and immediately feels stupid for letting himself get distracted. “Why are you here, Keith? And…like _this_?” He gestures to Keith’s attire, and the way he’s lying on the bed.

Keith’s eyes harden, his gaze growing intense as he searches for something on Shiro’s face. Foolery maybe. “No bullshit?”

“No bullshit,” Shiro confirms. He almost wants to say ‘like old times,’ but he knows he shouldn’t, so he bites his tongue.

“Fine,” Keith says, moving to sit up properly in a way that actually covers his legs. He also lifts his robe up on his shoulder to make himself as decent as he can be, something Shiro certainly appreciates. It’s much easier to think, and be serious, when Keith isn’t showing off his goods for him.

“I’m here because I need your help,” Keith says, low and serious.

Shiro blinks. “My help?” he asks. “With what?”

Keith squeezes his hand, biting his lip for a bit in hesitation. He looks everywhere but at Shiro, his eyes darting all over the place. He only does that when he’s afraid, and a little sniff at his scent confirms it.

“Keith,” Shiro says, leaning in a bit closer to him. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Keith looks up, meeting his eyes. His own are welling up again, but it’s different this time. It’s like there are too many emotions running through him and he can’t hold them all in, so they come out through his eyes.

“I’m scared, Shiro,” he says, softer than Shiro expects. “I’ve lived through ten years of war, and yet…”

Shiro’s heart leaps into his throat immediately. He takes a hold of Keith’s elbow, holding onto him as if that will protect him and keep him safe. “What are you scared of?”

Keith takes a wet-sounding breath as he looks up at Shiro, his lower lip trembling. “Shiro, they’re gonna kill him.”

“Who? Kill who?” Shiro demands, but the way Keith looks, he already knows. The thought of it makes his stomach turn to lead.

“My son!” Keith cries, a few tears slipping out.

Shiro takes in a breath. “Sven?”

Keith nods, hanging his head sadly. “You don’t know what it’s been like in Daibazaal since we lost the war. Or even during it,” he says, sounding choked up. “If Zarkon was mad before, now he’s…insane without aim. At least before he had something to put all his energy into, even if those causes were horrible. But now he’s lost his control over the war and a lot of people have turned against him. He’s become paranoid and scary and…overbearing. He can’t rule over much anymore, but he still can at home, and that’s exactly what he does. None of us feel safe anywhere anymore.”

“And…that’s why you’re scared for Sven’s life?” Shiro asks. “I mean, I know Zarkon wasn’t exactly happy when he was born, but…”

“Understatement,” Keith says, managing a joke. “But it’s more than that now. And worse than that.”

Shiro frowns. “How bad is it?”

“Bad enough that I’m here to ask you to help us gain asylum with the Voltron Coalition.”

Shiro frowns harder. “You’re that worried?”

“If you can only spare one, please at least take Sven away from Daibazaal,” Keith says in lieu of an answer. “I don’t really care what happens to me, but my son…my only child…”

He can’t seem to even be able to say it, at least not a second time. Shiro can’t blame him, his own insides feeling like ice at the very thought of someone touching a single hair on Sven’s little head. Shiro may never have gotten to meet Sven, since he and Keith were locked up behind the impenetrable enemy lines of the war before the little boy had been born some nine years previous. But he’s carried the thought of him in his heart ever since Keith wrote to him that he was pregnant. He’s cherished the videos Ulaz had for him more than anything else material, watching them over and over to remind himself exactly what he was fighting for and just to help him keep going when everything seemed the most hopeless during the war.

Sven’s is the only life in the universe Shiro values more than that of the man sitting beside him now. And Shiro aches with how much he wants to just be able to snap his fingers and grant them both asylum in the Coalition.

But he also knows it’s not up to him alone, not with how fraught relations between the Galra and the Voltron Coalition still are. Any little mishap could be used to ignite the war efforts again, and blaming the kidnapping of a little Alpha boy of royal Galra blood would suit that cause quite nicely.

Shiro can’t go making promises he can’t keep. Not at least without knowing the full story for why he would be making them at all.

“Talk to me, Keith,” he says, serious but gentle. “Tell me everything you can about this. I will do what I can for Sven, and for you, but for that I need all the information I can get about why you think your lives are in danger.”

Keith nods, taking in a breath, and begins. “There’s a reason Zarkon has probably been getting on your every nerve in the past days with his demands,” he says, sounding a little more settled. Determined. “He wants to make his later demands seem much less outrageous in comparison so you’ll think you’ve done very well for yourselves. And in some ways, maybe you would. His demands will mostly focus on Daibazaal, not the larger universe. They wouldn’t be your problems anymore, you could just wash your hands off all of it…”

Shiro swallows, his hands feeling cold with nervous sweats. He should’ve been able to guess that much. Zarkon is many things, but he’s not stupid. He wouldn’t be making demands he knew he wouldn’t get without some kind of an agenda.

“We – my family and the people still loyal to us – aren’t certain of all his demands, but there is one that we know he’s going to make for sure,” Keith continues. “The Coalition is probably counting on Lotor’s eventual ascension to the throne, since he’s now your ally and the rightful blood heir, despite his exiled status from the Empire. Am I right?”

Shiro licks his lips. “Probably, yeah,” he says. “We haven’t thought about it that far, but…I think it’s safe to assume it’s in the back of everyone’s mind.”

“Lotor on the throne is the last thing his father wants, though,” Keith says, growing grim in his scent. “Zarkon wants to demand the right to choose his own heir as a part of the peace treaty.”

Shiro grits his teeth. “I have a feeling I know who he wants on it instead.”

Keith nods. “Sendak,” he says, shaking his head. “As if one genocidal dictator wasn’t bad enough. He’ll continue in the same vein as Zarkon. He’ll drive Daibazaal to the ground, and after a while, he might even restart the war. He has a lot more time than you humans do.”

Shiro swallows down a growl. “Not that that isn’t worrying,” he starts. “But why does that make you fear for Sven’s life specifically?”

“Because Zarkon wants to join Sendak properly into the family in order to have no one question his legitimacy as his heir,” Keith spits out like each word tastes bad in his mouth.

Shiro can’t blame him. His own lungs suddenly feel like they’re on fire with rage. “You can’t mean…!”

“Zarkon is gonna have me marry Sendak,” Keith says in a hiss. “Grandfather actually thinks it’s been his plan since I was born, even if he may not have directly thought about making him his heir back then. But Sendak’s always been his favorite, he’s always liked him more than Lotor…and when I turned out to be an Omega, he must’ve wanted to seize the opportunity to actually make him a part of the family.”

“I’ll never let him get his hands on you,” Shiro growls in rage through clenched teeth, clutching Keith’s hand in his. “Is that why he…?”

“Probably,” Keith says before Shiro can make himself spell it out. “He’s cut from the same kind of Galra Alpha cloth as Zarkon. Zarkon had promised me to him and I was supposed to obey, give him kits and warm his bed. Stay locked up my whole life without complaint like a good Omega. He probably couldn’t imagine the outrage of me having the audacity to fall in love and want to choose my own mate.” He smiles wistfully, shaking his head. “To have the child of the man I loved.”

Shiro swallows, trying to stay on point and not be swept up by memories. “And now, if you’re finally to be Sendak’s mate…”

“He’ll have Sven killed to get rid of the competition, both for himself and the children I’m meant to give him,” Keith murmurs. “Sven may be only a quarter Galra, but he’s still of royal blood. He has a claim to the throne, even more so if he becomes the next heir’s stepson. And there’s also the fact that he’s a constant reminder of the disrespect I showed towards Sendak.”

He tears up. “Sendak will have him killed as soon as he puts his mark on my neck.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me this in the first place?” Shiro demands. “Why did you try to…” he pauses, steeling himself. “try to seduce me to start out?”

“It’s been ten years, Shiro,” Keith says sadly, hanging his head. “I know what my people did to you and your comrades and what you have done to us in return. I couldn’t be sure if you’d be willing to help me after all that.”

“So you thought I might be more willing if you got me to sleep with you?”

“You would be surprised by what people are willing to do in return for a romp in the sheets with the littlest prince of the Galra Empire,” Keith spits out. “And if the rumors are to believed, you’ve been celibate through the whole war. If that’s true, you’ve only had sex with one person in your entire life. We thought it would be a piece of cake to make it quid pro quo for you.”

Shiro blushes. He can’t believe he’s having this conversation. Then he raises his head, processing what Keith just said.

“Wait,” he growls out. “ _What_ was that part about a romp in the sheets?”

Now it’s Keith’s turn to flush. He gnaws at his lower lip as he averts his eyes, his scent turning bitter with shame, his brows furrowing.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you,” he hisses, but Shiro can hear the uncertainty in his tone. “I did what I had to do to survive, and to protect Sven. That’s all.”

“I’ll kill them all,” Shiro snarls, flames of protectiveness and anger scorching his insides. “I’ll murder everyone who dared to lay a finger on you.”

“Most of them are already dead,” Keith says, sounding tired. “I killed them when they fell asleep.”

“What?” Shiro gasps.

“A lot of them were high ranking Galra commanders,” Keith says, giving Shiro a sad smile. “It was just about the only way I could try and make this war pass faster. I know Ulaz told you some things, but you and yours are not the only ones who have been trying to put a stop to all this. We just had to do it from behind the scenes.”

“Keith…”

“It’s in the past, Shiro,” Keith says. “If you really want me to have some sort of compensation for what I had to do, help my son get asylum. Even better, help us both get it. Sven is nine, but he’s never been outside of Daibazaal and he’s never been without his family. It’d be better for all of us if I was with him.”

“I will get you asylum,” Shiro says, squeezing Keith’s hand. “Even if it kills me, I’ll get you both to safety.”

“Please don’t talk about death, Takashi,” Keith says, surprising Shiro by the use of his first name. He was half-convinced he might never hear it from those lips again. “I’m tired of death, and yours is just about the last one I want to think about.”

“Sorry,” Shiro says. “Keith, I’m sorry, but I have to ask…what are you willing to do in order to get this to happen? Because you know this is not just up to me, if we want to do it the right way.”

“I know. And I’m willing to do whatever I can,” Keith says. “I have intel, if that is going to make me valuable. I can still fly well. I can even…” He swallows. “I’ll even do what I’ve been doing and warm some beds if that’s what you want.”

“I won’t let them make you do that,” Shiro says. “You won’t have to do anything like that again if you don’t want to.”

That earns him a soft smile, Keith’s scent warming with nostalgia. “You’re different, Takashi. In more ways than one.” He eyes Shiro’s face up and down, no doubt taking in his scarred face and now completely white hair. “But…you’re still you.”

“And you’re still you,” Shiro says softly, reaching up with the hand holding onto Keith’s arm to cradle the side of Keith’s face instead. “I’ve never stopped thinking about you, or about Sven. The thought of you two kept me going through everything.”

Keith lets out a choked sob, hanging his head as tears glisten in his long dark eyelashes like little pearls. He places his hand over Shiro’s on his cheek. “Me too.”

Shiro moves to wrap his arms around Keith and pull him into an embrace, holding him safe and warm and tight against his chest. He’s still small and firm in comparison to himself, but bigger than Shiro remembers him in his hold. There’s a weariness to him now that wasn’t there when he was young and full of the fire Shiro loved. Some of that fire still remains, he can tell, but so much of it has been beaten out of him by life. It breaks Shiro’s heart, makes him wish more than anything that he could just shield Keith from the world like this forever. That they didn’t have to be dependent on other people and their wants and needs, and Shiro could just help him, himself.

“I’ll make this right, Keith,” he murmurs into the Omega’s hair. “I swear it.”

“I trust you, Takashi. Stars damn me, but I still do,” Keith sighs into his shoulder. “And just think…you can finally meet Sven, too. And maybe it’s just a daydream, but do you think…do you think we could be a family after all of this?”

“There’s nothing I want more,” Shiro admits. “I’ll do right by you this time. By _us_.”

“Takashi,” Keith says, pulling away from the embrace enough to look Shiro in the eyes, now cradling Shiro’s face in his hand like Shiro did for him before, stroking his cheek with his thumb, his other fingers soft in his hair. “You know there is a way that would make any sort of claim Sendak may have on me null and void, right? Completely? And that would give me and Sven a legitimate place in the Coalition?”

Shiro blinks. “Are you saying…?”

“There’s another promise I would prefer if you kept, Takashi,” Keith says. “After all, I think we can pretty much say you’ve become worthy of my hand now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Castle of Lions, Two Years Ago_ **

_Shiro could feel his heart in his throat, as the elevator doors taking him far down to the cell block in the Castle slid open before him._ _His legs felt unsteady beneath him, but he refused to give in to the urge to lower his eyes to the ground as he walked the bridge structure built over an enormous drop down to the very base of the Castle._

_At the end of the bridge, there stood a small chamber made entirely out of shimmering forcefield, forming around a pod-like structure to create a makeshift cell and bubble. The size of it was barely enough for a man Shiro’s height to take perhaps two steps in each direction. The only furniture in the chamber was an Altean cot built in, for sleeping._

_The person Shiro had come down here to see was sitting on the cot, almost slouching in his stance. But Shiro wasn’t fooled. He knew from experience it wasn’t a good idea to let his guard down around this particular prisoner, sedated and behind a wall as he may seem._

_Lotor gave him a wry smile as Shiro got close enough to properly see his facial features. “I was wondering when you might come see me.”_

_“It’s been a while, Lotor,” Shiro said, keeping his voice even and serious. “I am…sorry for the rough treatment you’ve received so far.”_

_“I didn’t expect to be welcomed with open arms,” Lotor said, his expression not shifting. From behind the forcefield, Shiro couldn’t smell him either. Not that he doubted Lotor would’ve done everything in his power to mask his scent and emotions from him. “For now, I am content with merely being safe and away from my father’s Empire.”_

_Shiro nodded, feeling a bit of cold swear form at his neck. He wasn’t sure how to proceed from here. He’d never been able to figure out what exactly to make of Lotor._

_Lotor hummed, the sound echoing like a touch of amusement. “Your comrades do not know about our history, do they?”_

_Shiro could feel himself blush, the guilt burning in his chest at the remark._

_“No,” he admitted. “they don’t.” He paused, waiting for a reaction. Not getting one, he continued, “Thank you for not saying anything.”_

_“It was nothing,” Lotor said. “I am not one to judge anyone for wanting to escape from their past.”_

_They both fell silent once more._

_“Although,” Lotor continued. “you should probably be glad Keith’s existence wasn’t known to many outside of our inner circle. If the people in your Coalition knew what Sven looked like, I don’t think your past would stay hidden for very long.”_

_Shiro’s heart jumped into his throat, beating almost painfully hard; pouring a mix of excitement, joy, greed and sorrow into his veins._

_“Please,” he breathed, unable to even pretend he didn’t crave more information with every cell in his body. “Tell me more.”_

_Lotor smiled, and this time Shiro could swear there was something more genuine to it. “Sven looks so much like you, it is almost difficult to believe. Every time I see him, he resembles you more when you were young.”_

_His mouth sobered, the only visible sign of a change in his mood. “He is…quiet. Keith is a good parent to him, but the war has left all of us cautious. However, when he lets his guard down and lets himself just be…he can be so lively. That’s when he most he reminds me of Keith when he was little.”_

_A familiar softness and glimmer entered Lotor’s eyes, the ones Shiro had only ever seen when he was with Keith._

_“The two of them live in a small house in the countryside of Daibazaal,” Lotor continued. “They’re safer there than they would be elsewhere, if nothing else. I and everyone else have visited them whenever we can.”_

_Shiro swallowed. “It seems strange to think Keith wouldn’t join the war effort.”_

_“While he was always eager to prove himself,” Lotor admitted. “I think we both know he didn’t want this war. None of us did, aside from my father, and unfortunately his word is the only one that really mattered, in the end.”_

_Shiro averted his eyes, rubbing his left arm awkwardly for a bit. The weight of the war, and the long years, suddenly felt incredibly heavy. Even more so than usual._

_“Besides,” Lotor continued. “Since he found out he was with child, I think we could all tell his priorities shifted. He needed to be around to look out for Sven, if nothing else, and he has done so well.”_

_Shiro smiled a little to himself. “I always knew he would.”_

_Lotor looked up at him, his eyes sharp. “It was a difficult pregnancy. We were all afraid for a moment that Keith wouldn’t make it.”_

_Shiro’s heart dropped into his stomach. “What?”_

_“Being separated from you hit Keith hard,” Lotor said, and Shiro could hear the sharpness in his tone even through the faked calmness. “Galra Omegas long for their mates dearly when they are carrying children. He was…in a very bad state for a lot of it, because you weren’t there.”_

_Shiro swallowed, his eyes stinging despite himself. He knew that Keith must be well now, that he made it through all the difficulties, that it’s been years since those particular hard times…but it didn’t stop the burn in his chest or in his eyes._

_He should’ve been there._

_“Ulaz didn’t say anything about it,” Shiro murmured_

_“I’m sure he didn’t want to alarm you after all you’d so recently been through,” Lotor stated. “Thankfully, Keith survived having the child. After how much he already loved him while he was carrying Sven, it would’ve been a shame if he had never gotten to take care of him in life.”_

_Shiro swallowed again, sending a little note of thanks to any God that might be listening, even if he was no longer sure if he believed in any of them._

…

**_Present Day_ **

Shiro is grateful that the next day of the Peace Conference is one without negotiations taking place between the parties. A day to give both sides a chance to re-group, strategize and think their options and demands over. It is the perfect chance for Shiro to bring up the situation with Keith and Sven, and talk his friends into helping him. Shiro knows he needs them on his side for this. Allura is the prime negotiator on their side, and if Shiro is to go about this in a way that leaves the least amount of collateral damage, he’ll need her approval and assistance especially.

As he makes his way to the private meeting chambers of the building where the representatives of the Voltron Coalition are staying, Shiro makes sure not to show any sign of weakness or doubt on his face or in his stride. It is only in the pit of his stomach that he feels his nerves fluttering. He’s not sure how much he can get away with hiding if he’s going to be making his request. Shiro knows full well that his team has many reasons to dislike the Galra, and especially the Imperial Family. Convincing them to help Keith will likely not prove to be easy.

But Shiro has to try, and he supposes he always knew he’d have to tell his friends the truth one day, if he was ever going to see Keith again. Now that he has, and he plans to save him no matter what, he will tell his team everything if he needs to. He just has to be strategic about it, perhaps do it in waves rather than all at once.

For now, though, Shiro keeps up his cool façade as he arrives at the conference room and greets his comrades from the Coalition with a friendly wave and a smile, listening to their banter, and goes over the plans with Allura before they officially begin. He does his best in his role as the Black Paladin; taking in all the arguments that come up, giving his input and advice where needed. He tries to stay patient even when he can feel himself vibrating in his skin, having a hard time sitting still and not showing cracks in his armor. 

He knows he must save his issue till the end of the day when it is just him and his friends, because while he may be prepared to explain his past with Keith to them, the same certainly can’t be said for the rest of the Coalition representatives. The information he has is private and dangerous in more ways than one. He can’t publicize it to just anyone, not knowing what they will do with it, even if they’re all supposed to be allies. Shiro has learned the hard way that in difficult times, you can only really trust yourself and those closest to you, and the difficult times aren’t quite over yet.

He can’t expect the rest of the Coalition to even want to help him with this. To them, Shiro knows he’s first and foremost the Black Paladin, the face and hero of the Voltron Coalition. He’s not really a person to them. He’s an idea, and that’s how he needs to remain in their eyes at least for the time being, if they want to have any chance in hell of pulling off this peace treaty.

It’s not like Shiro doesn’t feel conflicted over what he’s about to ask for. After everything he’s seen the Galra Empire do to so many planets, in their ever-growing need to excavate more and more quintessence, it doesn’t really feel right to ask for something just for himself. Not when they could be negotiating for reparations, for lost land, for anything really. But Shiro also knows that’s not enough to stop him from asking for this, from _demanding_ it. As long as there is blood flowing through his veins, as long as there’s air passing through his lungs, Shiro will never stop fighting to keep Keith and Sven safe, with or without anyone’s approval.

Finally, the day’s talks finish, and Allura shuts off the agenda planner.

“Thank you all for your hard work today,” she says, standing on her feet from her chair as a final sign of dismissal. “Please go and get some rest for now. We all have a long quintant ahead of us in the morrow.”

“Actually, Princess,” Shiro speaks up, getting to his feet as well to properly seize his chance. “There is one more issue that I would like to discuss, with just the Voltron Team present.”

Allura turns to him with an eyebrow raised in a question, but that is the only visible sign of her surprise at the request. “Of course, Shiro.”

Shiro thinks he can vaguely hear Lance groan behind him about having to stay even longer as he and Allura say their final thank yous and goodbyes to the rest of the Coalition representatives, slowly making their way out of the meeting room.

As the doors to the room slide shut behind the last of them, Allura turns back to look at Shiro with serious blue eyes, confusion apparent in her flowery scent. “What is it, Shiro? You didn’t tell me you had an issue that needed to be discussed in private.”

“Sorry, Princess,” Shiro says, pulling his chair out from under the table and retaking his seat on it. “It was rather last minute.”

“Can’t we do this another time?” Lance groans, his voice slightly muffled by the way his face is smushed against the table. “We’ve been talking _all day_.”

“It _is_ getting quite late, Number One,” Coran remarks.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro says, lowering the tone of his voice into his most serious, authoritative, Alpha one. “But I’m afraid this can’t wait.”

His words, spoken in such a tone, seems to get everyone’s attention and interest. Lance sits up in his seat, Hunk’s shoulders straighten up and Pidge stops staring into space and turns to look at Shiro instead. Allura bites on the inside of her cheek, but sits down beside Shiro, never taking her eyes off him. Coran sits beside her, his expression a bit softer with curiosity.

“We’re listening,” Allura says, speaking for them all once everyone is prepared for what Shiro has to say, her own tone even and precise, regal and diplomatic in the way this meeting requires.

“Thank you.” Shiro nods, before taking a fortifying breath to prepare and calm himself. “What I am about to say is still technically a part of today’s peace talks. It’s just something I don’t think we should disclose to anyone outside our inner circle yet.”

“What is it?” Hunk asks with widened eyes. “Do you know something?”

“You could say that,” Shiro says, pausing a moment for an effect, his heart pounding in his chest. He doesn’t let it show on his face, though he’s sure the others can smell his nervousness. “Last night, someone came into my room.”

“An assassin?” Allura gasps, her face distorting in fury, her eyes blazing with her element of fire. “I knew we couldn’t trust-!”

“He came to ask for help,” Shiro cuts in, holding up a placating hand.

“And he had to sneak into your room at night to do that?” Pidge asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, wouldn’t it just have been easier to do it during the day?” Lance adds, his hand set on the table in a manner that twists his arm so that Shiro can’t help but wonder how it doesn’t hurt.

“If he had been seen with me, he could’ve been killed for it,” Shiro says, trying to remain calm. Seeing everyone’s confused and awaiting expressions, he takes in another deep breath to prepare himself. “How much do you guys know about Zarkon’s family?”

The question causes a confused silence to take over the room. The others give each other meaningful looks, clearly trying to figure out what exactly Shiro is asking, but none of them seem to have an answer. Shiro knows they could never guess it. He’s kept his past very tightly wrapped up.

“I mean…” Pidge starts after a moment. “Not much? I mean, there’s Lotor, obviously, and Zarkon’s brother Kolivan…I think he’s got children too, but I don’t really know their names…”

“Kolivan has a daughter named Krolia, and he used to have a son called Thace,” Shiro recounts. “Krolia has a son of her own. He’s the only Omega in the whole Imperial Family.”

“Okaayyy,” Lance starts, eyebrows up in his hairline. “Not that that’s not interesting, but why are you bringing all of this up now?”

Shiro bites his lip, lowering his eyes down onto the table. He wants to wait a moment longer, just to see if they figure it out.

“Holy quiznack,” Hunk gasps, and it doesn’t surprise Shiro it was him who figured it out. Hunk has a very good balance of emotional and general intelligence, being able to figure out the minds of living beings just as well as machinery and the mysteries of the universe. He can see the big picture better than most, even through preconceived notions that could blind many even in this room. Of course he’d be the one to guess what happened.

“It was him, wasn’t it?” Hunk continues, eyes wide. “Zarkon’s grand-nephew came to ask you for help.”

Shiro nods silently, his eyes still on the table. He feels bare and naked even with this much information out now, after keeping it all in for so long. He can’t look at his teammates and see the expressions on their faces yet. But he must also march forward, for Keith and Sven.

“Why would he do that?” Allura hisses out. Shiro can hear how much effort it’s taking her to keep herself under control, to keep herself calm, even if he couldn’t smell it.

“What could he possibly want with you?” Allura demands as she turns to Shiro once again with her flaming eyes.

“Princess,” Coran says, soft, gentle and placating at her side. “Please, calm yourself.”

Allura bites her lip, looking like she’s swallowed something sour, and Shiro takes his chance to speak to her. “He wants much the same thing as Lotor; safety and protection from Zarkon.”

The name is a deliberate drop, and Shiro can see on her face that it works, at least to some degree, by the way Allura’s cheeks flush slightly and the way her expression softens a touch with a mix of curiosity over Shiro’s words and fondness for the Imperial Galra Prince. Shiro swallows around the bad taste in his mouth. He doesn’t exactly like using his best diplomacy tricks on his friends, but these are dire circumstances, and he can’t risk not having Allura on his side in this.

She doesn’t immediately respond, though, apparently contemplating Shiro’s words.

Instead, it’s Hunk who speaks up. “Man. Can you imagine what it must be like to be an Omega in Zarkon’s family? With the way Galra in general are about Omegas? Zarkon was crazy enough when it comes to Lotor, and he’s his Alpha son.”

Shiro gives Hunk a brief, grateful smile. He’s not sure if Hunk is quite on his side yet, but he seems at least willing to hear him out, and that’s all he can really ask for at this time. As a fellow Omega, Hunk can probably understand some of what Keith’s life has been like. Shiro just has to hope it’ll be enough to win him over.

“From what he told me, Zarkon has gotten even worse since the war actually came to an end,” Shiro says. “He’s become desperate to control at least his own family, and this particular person is extremely vulnerable to that. He didn’t tell me much, but I think the situation is even worse than he let me understand. And he wants out.” Shiro lets out a breath. “What’s more, he has a child. A little Alpha boy of nine. He’s afraid for both of their lives, and he came to ask me to help them.”

“Shiro,” Allura speaks, now sounding slightly calmer, but her tone alone lets Shiro know what she’s going to say before she even says it. “If we were still at war with the Galra, perhaps we could’ve helped this person out during one of our liberation efforts. But the circumstances are different now. We are trying to negotiate peace with this man’s family. We can’t just…kidnap him away from them, willing as he may be to leave. That could sabotage all the progress we’ve managed to make so far.”

“I understand that,” Shiro says, trying to keep his frustrations at bay. “So does he. He’s not expecting charity from us. He knows his family, knows more about what is going on with them than we do at this point. Lotor may have been able to tell us some things, but it’s been a while since he’s been in the middle of it all. Things have changed since he left. With this person’s help, we could get some updated intel, and he’s willing to give it all to us for the simple guarantee of his safety and that of his son’s.”

“Shiro…” Allura starts, and she sounds pitying.

“He’s desperate,” Shiro cuts in, not wanting to hear what she has to say. “Do you think he would’ve come to me, of all people, if he wasn’t? He even said…” He swallows, the words painful in his throat. “He said he doesn’t care if he lives or gets to safety. He just wants to make sure his son can get out.”

Allura’s eyes soften a little at that, and Shiro can see everyone else’s expression turns a little sadder as well, the atmosphere at once changed for the grimmer with the pitiful smell everyone exudes into the room. Despite all they’ve seen in their years of war, Shiro knows none of them particularly want to think about a child dying on their watch. He just hopes they feel strongly enough about that to work with him on this.

“But this is a little kid,” Shiro continues. “He has never been out in the world on his own. He needs his father with him.”

“Shiro,” Hunk speaks up, his voice soft and sympathetic. His expression matches his tone as Shiro turns to face him. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but…it kinda feels like you’re taking this really personally. Is it just because he came to you specifically?”

“Why _did_ he come to you specifically?” Pidge cuts in, suspicion marking her scent. “I mean, you’re our leader and all; but even if it wasn’t public knowledge what the Galra have done to you personally, you’d think everyone knew you fought against them harder than most. If this person is really a part of the Imperial Family, wouldn’t it make more sense for him to go to someone else first to try and smooth things over? Someone who might be more sympathetic towards him?”

“And how did you know he’s a part of the Imperial Family? Did he tell you?” Allura joins in, eyes narrowing. “Why haven’t any of us ever heard of him before, if he truly is related to Zarkon? Why has Lotor not mentioned him to me?” Her mouth turns even further downward. “Shiro, he could’ve been lying to you. He could be anyone, any _thing_. This could all just be one enormous trap.”

“No,” Shiro says, shaking his head, trying to remain calm through his hammering, panicked heartbeat. “He wasn’t lying. I know he wasn’t.”

“How? _How_ do you know?” Lance demands.

Shiro sighs, closing his eyes. It’s time. “Because he may be able to lie to anyone else, a million other people. But not to me.”

“What?” Allura lets out.

“I know him. From before the war,” Shiro says, letting out another long sigh. He can’t bring himself to look anyone in the room in the eye. “His name is Keith. His mother married a human man, and he grew up on Earth for the first ten years of his life. That’s how we met. He was my best friend since we were young.”

There’s a moment’s pause. Shiro takes in a few deep breaths.

Lance is the one to shatter the quiet. “You could’ve led with that!”

“Shiro,” Allura says, and now she sounds almost sad, sympathy overlaying her scent as she takes a few slow steps closer to him, looking at him with soft eyes. “Whatever you may have been once, that was a long time ago. You don’t know what kind of a person he is now. He could still be deliberately manipulating you, using your old connection to get inside your head.”

“No.” Shiro closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I know Keith. He’s never been a good liar, and even if it’s been a long time since I last saw him, at his core he’s still the same. I can tell. And he was scared.”

Allura swallows, her gaze hardening.

“Nonetheless,” she says, sounding sterner now. “This is starting to sound more and more like a personal matter rather than you merely being worried over some innocent. We can’t risk the peace negotiations failing because of something that is only something _you_ want, Shiro. You _know_ that.”

“Do I, Princess?” Shiro huffs. “Do I know that?”

Shiro squeezes his fists together tightly to keep the flame of anger from flaring. He takes few deep calming breaths to settle himself, before turning to his Red Paladin.

“Look, Allura,” he starts. “I do understand what we’re dealing with. But ten years…ten years I’ve dedicated my life to this war. To people who weren’t me in a conflict that wasn’t really mine. I did it because it was the right thing to do. But during those years, I have barely been a person. I’ve been just a soldier for the cause.”

“Shiro…”

“I have never asked for anything during all this time,” Shiro hisses out, not letting her stop him. “But I’m asking now.”

He pauses, licking his lips. “No, I’m not asking. I’m _demanding_. Because I want you to know,” He turns to look directly at Allura, steeling his gaze as he does. It is the look he uses when he wants to express he really means what he’s about to say. “I am going to get them out, whether you like it or not. Even if we all have to become fugitives for it, I’ll get them out.”

“Just because he was your friend once?” Allura demands. “Just for that, you’d risk destroying everything we’ve worked so hard for? That we all gave our innocence and youth for? That my father gave his _life_ for?!”

“For them?” Shiro hums. “I’d give anything.”

“Shiro, I gotta say,” Hunk cuts in, his expression soft but curious. “That sounds a little more than friendship to me.”

“Maybe,” Shiro admits. For now, though, that’s all he’ll say. “But you know where I stand on this now. I’m not gonna change my mind, so don’t waste your time trying. You can either help me or don’t, it’s up to you. But if you do help me, it can minimize some of the damage.”

The line of Allura’s mouth is firm as she gives Shiro a long, hard stare. It’s a look that has commanded entire armies into compliance, but Shiro is not one of her troops. He’s no longer the nervous twenty-something he was when the war started; desperately trying to fill the position of a leader; and she’s not just the princess who put on a brave face and helped them grow into their roles as Paladins. Helped _Shiro_ become the Black Paladin he is today. The downside to all of that is, at least for her, is that although Shiro will always respect her as his princess, his general, his right hand and as his closest friend, he’s not afraid to defy her anymore. He knows they’re equals now, and more than that, they’re family. Whether she disapproves of his choice or not, Shiro knows she’ll forgive him eventually.

So Shiro stands his ground easily, without flinching, just letting her look and see that his mind is made up, and she can’t persuade him otherwise. She can look for weaknesses in his conviction, but she won’t find any. Shiro has many faults, but giving up easily has never been one of them, and this is the one thing he’s willing to not just die for, but to ruin himself for. He’s not going to back down.

This is the one thing he’s going to be selfish about.

Eventually, Allura seems to realize that too, because she closes her eyes with a resigned sigh and nod.

“Fine,” she says. She smells weary, and Shiro almost wishes he didn’t have to put her and everyone else on the team through this. But he has no choice. “We will help this person. It will do none of us any good if you go rogue.”

Shiro lets out a short sigh of relief of his own. “Thank you.”

“How are we gonna do this though?” Hunk asks, sounding and smelling worried. “I have no problem helping a child and his parent out from a dangerous situation, but Allura did have a point earlier. We can’t just kidnap them and be done with it.”

“I would like to add their fate as a clause to the peace treaty,” Shiro says. “We just need something that we can use as a leverage to negotiate that.”

“We can ask Lotor if he knows anything,” Allura says. “And you should ask this friend of yours as well. If he truly has information on his family, now is the time to use it.”

Shiro nods. “I agree,” he says. “He’s coming to see me again, in a few hours. I’ll talk to him again then. Before that, we should talk to Lotor.”

“I can talk to him alone,” Allura says, and the blush on her cheeks tells Shiro that there is more than one reason for her to be saying that. Any other time he would allow Allura this privacy, this chance at happiness, but not now.

“I would prefer to be present,” Shiro says apologetically. “It might be best if we all are, honestly. We all have different points of view, different questions we can think to ask him. It’ll be more useful if we all talk to him together, this time.”

Allura lets out another sigh, shaking her head. “You’re right,” she says, sounding resigned. She quickly stands up straighter though, squaring her shoulders before turning to Coran. Seeing her like this makes Shiro feel a little better. This is the Allura he wants to on his side right now, the one he knows will make this happen for him; the one that has made the Voltron Coalition into what it is today and led them to victory. “Coran, please connect the conference room line to Lotor.”

“Right away, Princess,” Coran says, moving to the control panel by the wall, pulling up the projector and pressing several buttons on the panel with his quick fingers.

With his swift and reliable work, it doesn’t take long for Lotor’s handsome purple face and long silver hair are projected on the screen before them.

_“Paladins,”_ he says, his tone as neutral as his expression. _“I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon.”_

“We’re sorry to disturb you, Lotor,” Allura says, her eyes a little softer as she looks up at the man, though her stance is still professional and no-nonsense. “There is something we must talk to you about.”

_“If there is anything I can do for you, I am always here, Princess,”_ he says, soft and respectful. His eyes appear a bit more affectionate as they look at her on the screen. _“What can I help you with?”_

Allura turns to Shiro, giving him a short nod, and Shiro steps forward to properly face Lotor for himself. “We have a situation on our hands,” he says. “It’s about Keith. And Sven.”

It only takes a single blink for Lotor’s expression to shift into one of worried anger, his brows falling into a frown and his teeth clenching. It’s subtle and controlled, but on the prince whose every action is measured and thought out; it’s enough to show his internal storm. But to see it, even in this capacity, is a relief to Shiro. He knows Lotor and Keith used to be close, still remembers the easy affection between them. The hugs Keith would give the prince, the gentle smiles Lotor would bestow on his little cousin, and the way Lotor would check up on them at night so they’d go to sleep on time. There must’ve been even more there, that Shiro didn’t witness, and he’s glad to see the fondness Lotor has for Keith doesn’t seem to have changed. It’s good to know that he can count on Lotor’s assistance in helping Keith and Sven.

_“Quiznack,”_ Lotor hisses under his breath, averting his eyes a little on the screen. _“I knew I should’ve taken them with me when I left.”_

“So he is real, this Keith person?” Allura asks, a slight edge of anger entering her voice, her shoulders squaring a little with tension. But more than anything, she smells hurt.

_“Of course he is real,”_ Lotor says. _“He is my cousin. Krolia’s only child.”_

“You have never mentioned him to me,” Allura says, and it’s only through her great control that the words don’t come out a hiss.

Lotor’s expression softens towards her. _“I am sorry, Allura,”_ he says, his tone gentle, but the use of her name also likely deliberate. _“It wasn’t because I meant to deceive you. Not many people outside the Imperial Family’s inner circle know of Keith’s existence, and we’ve always preferred to keep it that way since he was born. It’s been the best way we’ve found to keep him safe.”_

“Safe from what?” Pidge cuts in, raising an eyebrow.

Lotor’s expression hardens. He lets out a huff. _“I know things are different on Earth, and as an Alpha, it must be easy for you to shut your eyes from the misfortunes of others, but you’re not this stupid, Green Paladin.”_

Pidge flushes with fury, coiling back as though slapped. “Wha-”

_“All of us who truly loved Keith wanted him to grow up safe and happy, unburdened and away from everything my dear father had planned for him the moment he was born, since he is an Omega,”_ Lotor says, ignoring her. _“Keith would have been nothing but a pawn in Zarkon’s games. We wanted to shield him from that, so we let him grow up on his father’s home planet, away from the politics and misery of Daibazaal. Even when he and Krolia returned to us once more, when Krolia lost her mate, she and Keith rarely appeared at court, preferring to live at my Uncle’s private estate. It may not have kept him completely safe, but…at least there were fewer people who wanted to get their hands on him, because to them he never even existed.”_

“You did mention his father was human,” Hunk muses in Shiro’s direction.

“Isn’t that a bit weird?” Pidge says, her arms crossed, looking and smelling pissed. Shiro wonders if she’s only getting into this because Lotor insulted her. She tends to have a bit of a self-righteous temper. “Isn’t Zarkon all about blood purity and stuff? How come his niece got to marry a non-Galra?”

_“It was also because of my Uncle Kolivan, if you must know,”_ Lotor says, sounding slightly bored. _“My Uncle stayed in court mostly because he knew his brother. He knew my father would ruin Daibazaal if he wasn’t there to control his worst impulses. Out of love for his planet and his people, he married the Omega my grandfather arranged for him, even when we’ve all always known he loved another. He swore, however, that his children and his children’s children would get to marry whoever they wanted. He wouldn’t stand in their way. So Krolia married a human from the desert and Thace a Beta doctor, neither of which my father was very happy about.”_

Shiro bites his lip, furrowing his brow. Before Pidge can respond, he says, “You didn’t tell me Thace and Ulaz passed away.” He can feel everyone’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t care. “I can understand why you didn’t when you first arrived, but you’ve been with us for two years now. You’ve had time to tell me.”

_“Honestly, I wasn’t sure if you’d care to find out,”_ Lotor says.

“Ulaz saved my life,” Shiro hisses. “And Thace was always kind to me. They both treated me well when I would see them. So yes, I would’ve cared to ‘find out.’”

“Wait,” Hunk cuts in, narrowing his eyes. “You…grew up with Lotor’s cousin. You visited him on Daibazaal…”

Allura frowns in Shiro’s direction. “You knew Lotor before he came to us.”

Shiro sighs, hanging his head, steeling himself. “Yes,” he says. “Not as well as most of Keith’s family. Lotor didn’t visit as often. But I did know him.”

“Well, does that mean you knew Zarkon too?!” Pidge demands, taking a fighting stance in anger.

“Not really,” Shiro says. “I only met him once or twice in over ten years. He wasn’t very welcome in Keith’s home, for the reasons Lotor has already given. We only met during the Midsummer Masked Ball a few times, and briefly at that.”

“Shiro, man,” Lance gasps. “It’s like you’re…you’re a totally different person now.”

“My life was very different before the war,” Shiro says. “As much can be said of everyone else in this room as well.”

“But your past involved the members of the Galra Imperial Family,” Allura says, her scent still radiating hurt. Shiro feels that same hurt in his heart for causing her pain, but he can’t change what has happened or what he’s done. “What if you had run into someone you knew back then in battle? It could’ve put everything in jeopardy.”

“I prayed every day that wouldn’t happen,” Shiro admits. “But if it had…I had prepared myself for what needed to be done. It’s not as if I hadn’t killed people I didn’t want to in order to survive, before.”

He glances over to his side, down towards his right arm, and everyone falls silent. The mix of emotions is thick in the air, making it a little hard to breathe, and it feels like every muscle in Shiro’s body is tensed from the awkward atmosphere. He can’t bring himself to meet the eyes of his team.

_“If I may cut in,”_ Lotor says, making Shiro jump a little. _“I would like to get back on topic. Namely, Keith and Sven. I do wish to help you, but I can only do so if you tell me what is going on.”_

Shiro squares his shoulders, taking a deep breath to calm down. “You’re right. We shouldn’t waste time,” he says. “Unfortunately, what you and everyone else have tried to protect Keith from, is about to happen. He came to me last night, asking him to grant him and Sven asylum. Zarkon…” He swallows. “Zarkon has…plans for him.”

Lotor’s gaze turns icy as his eyes narrow, but otherwise his expression doesn’t change. Still, Shiro has to suppress a shiver seeing him like this. He knows this is Lotor at his most dangerous, at his most furious; his anger calculated and concentrated. It’s cold as ice, working as the perfect motivator to push Lotor to perform at his best to do exactly what needs to be done.

_“I see,”_ he says in a low voice. _“And I am assuming you are going to provide that?”_

Shiro’s not sure if the others can hear the thinly veiled threat lying underneath that question, but he certainly can. It makes the hair at the back of his neck stand up, if only slightly.

“Yes,” Shiro says, not about to mention how he’s pretty much the only one 100% on board for doing so. “But we can’t just take him. It could jeopardize the peace treaty. If it comes down to it, I will find some way to flee with them and let everyone blame it all on me alone, but…” He sighs wearily. “I’m hoping it won’t come down to that. What we’re currently hoping to do is to negotiate Keith and Sven’s freedom into the peace treaty itself.”

_“And for that, you need something you can use to negotiate that freedom,”_ Lotor states with a small nod. _“I understand.”_

“So, can you help us?” Shiro asks.

_“There are a few things that come to mind,”_ Lotor muses. _“My first piece of advice to give you on this, would be that you can’t let them know you’re doing this for Keith’s safety. They’ll never let go of him if you let them know how much he still matters to you. They’ll pull every piece of power you have against them if you do.”_

“I know,” Shiro hisses, lowering his eyes in frustration. He’s not stupid and he knows well what kinds of people Zarkon and Sendak both are, and how much they hold personal vendettas against him specifically. It makes his heart ache and burn with fury to also know that those vendettas are likely a part of the reason why Keith and Sven are in the peril they are right now.

Shiro takes a calming, deep breath, preparing himself for the shock the others will certainly feel at his next words, “I plan to propose it as a marriage agreement between Keith and me; an alliance between our two sides to seal the peace treaty.”

There’s a pause.

“ _What?!_ ” Lance shrieks, rushing to Shiro’s side and grabbing onto his arm. “You never mentioned anything about that!”

“It’s our best option for negotiating this,” Shiro states, trying to remain calm, even as his heart thumps in his chest from Lance’s reaction alone, cold sweat breaking out on his brow. “That way it won’t seem like it’s completely for personal gain to any side.”

“Shiro,” Allura says, stepping a little closer. Her voice is soft with concern, her body language guarded with the way she holds herself, tightly wound in. Her scent is sour with worry. “I’m not saying that’s a _bad_ idea – honestly, even without knowing why you’re doing this, it would be a good idea. It really could keep things peaceful, better than anything else – but…are you sure you’re up for that? You said it yourself, you’ve done nothing but fight this war for the past ten years. You’ve always said you wanted to get married and have a family when this was all over, but is this really the way you wish to do it?”

On the screen, Lotor lets out a huff of laugh, drawing their attention to him once more.

_“So you still haven’t told them,”_ he says. _“It might be about time for you to do that, Shiro.”_

“There’s something else?” Allura asks, sounding as tired as Shiro feels.

“What’s going on, Shiro?” Pidge asks.

Shiro sighs, lowering his eyes. “Before the war…Keith and I were together,” he says softly. “I was going to marry him after I proved myself worthy to his family. I had proposed and he’d said yes. We had one last night together before I left, overcome with the joy of our future that we were so sure would come.”

He swallows, tries to keep his voice steady even as his eyes burn and his throat constricts. “Then the war happened, and we became stuck on different sides, and I never did get to marry him.”

“Shiro…” Hunk murmurs, walking over to put a comforting, warm hand on his shoulder. Shiro gives him a sad smile for his efforts, his Omega scent soothing him a little with its familiarity. “Wait, does that mean…”

“You knew about this?” Allura asks, turning back to Lotor.

_“Of course I knew,”_ Lotor says, though his tone is softer than he’d probably use for anyone else than her. _“Shiro and Keith weren’t exactly very good at hiding their relationship or how they felt about each other. We all knew. I don’t think anyone minded it, however.”_

He looks directly at Shiro, and Shiro’s surprised to see a touch of warmth in his gaze. _“I personally always thought you would’ve made a fine husband for Keith, Shiro. I know you would’ve treated him right.”_

“I hope I still can,” Shiro says, warmed by Lotor’s unexpected sentiment. “All I’ve ever wanted is for us to be a family. I want to make Keith happy and I want…” It’s now or never. “I want to be a father to my son; to finally meet him and hold him in my arms, if he’ll let me.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Lance stammers out. “Does that mean…?”

“Sven is my son,” Shiro admits softly, a sad smile overtaking his lips, his gaze a bit blurry with tears. “And I’ve never even gotten to see him face-to-face. All I’ve ever had are the videos Ulaz gave to me when he saved me, and in the past two years what Lotor has been able to tell me. But my son is nine years old and I’ve missed out on so many years of being a father to him.”

“Shiro…” Allura’s voice is soft. She, too, steps over to touch his arm in comfort. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea.”

“I’m sorry I’ve been keeping this all a secret,” Shiro says softly.

“We’re sorry you’ve had to carry this alone,” Hunk says.

“We’ll get them back for you, Shiro,” Pidge adds.

“If they’re your family, they’re our family too,” Lance says.

“We’ll all look after them when they come to us,” Coran says.

“If we work together, there’s nothing we can’t do,” Allura says.

Shiro feels his tears spill down to his cheeks. He’s crying and smiling at the same time, warmed by the care of his friends. “You guys…”

The next thing Shiro knows, he’s being squeezed tighter than he had ever been in his life, in the midst of a giant Team Voltron group hug. He can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his throat, one of sheer relief and contentment. Now, more than ever, he thinks he can keep his promise to Keith. Allura is right. They’ve overcome everything so far. They can do this.

_“As touching as this is,”_ Lotor says, snapping everyone’s attention back onto the screen. _“We need a plan to move forward.”_

Shiro sniffs, furrowing his brows and hard-lining his mouth. “You’re right.”

As everyone slowly lets go of one another, Allura turns to Shiro. “I must ask again,” she says. “Are you truly willing to marry Keith? You said it yourself; a long time has passed. He may not be the person you remember.”

“We’ve both changed in our own ways,” Shiro acknowledges. “But just like he said to me last night…at our core, we’re still the same. I still love him. He was always the one I intended to marry.” He gives her a small smile. “We both just want to finally have the chance to be a family. All three of us, together.”

Allura nods. “Then a peace strengthened through the bond of marriage is what we will suggest,” she says. “However, we must also prepare for the chance that we may still have to give up something for the marriage to take place as a type of dowry.”

Shiro nods. “I thought so too.”

Allura turns back towards the screen. “Lotor, does anything come to mind that we could offer for Keith and Sven?”

Lotor presses his lips together. _“There is at least one thing,”_ he says, slowly, letting out a breath. _“You could always trade me for them.”_

“What?” Allura gasps, her hands flying to her mouth.

“We wouldn’t do that,” Hunk lets out.

“They’d kill you!” Pidge cries.

_“I know,”_ Lotor says, showing a calm front, but Shiro can see through the way he can’t meet their eyes over the screen. _“I am not saying we need to actually do it. But we can at least use the idea of me as a bargaining tool if we fail to come up with a better plan. It can buy us some time.”_

Shiro bites his lip. He’d be willing to do almost anything for Keith and Sven to be safe, but…

“No,” he says firmly. “We can’t do that. The others are right, it’s too risky. And Keith would never forgive me if I let something happen to you in order to save him.”

Lotor’s lips twist into a surprisingly soft smile. _“That’s true enough.”_

“I will see Keith soon,” Shiro says. “He’s coming to my room tonight. After we’ve talked a bit more, we can try to come up with a real plan.”

_“If you can, have him come join us in these talks as well,”_ Lotor says. _“He may be able to offer some fresh perspective if we all bounce ideas.”_

Shiro also suspects Lotor just wants to see him, but he doesn’t blame him. And it doesn’t change the fact that he’s right. Keith should have a say in what is being done to help him and what he finds acceptable, as well as learn straight from the source what has been happening in his absence.

“I’ll ask him about it,” Shiro says.

_“Good. One last thing,”_ Lotor says. _“Try and get my Uncle on board with this, too. He’s likely aware of Zarkon’s plans and may even be thinking of an exit strategy for Keith himself. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s the reason why Keith is here now.”_ He smiles a little. _“He can help us.”_

“We’ll try and get him alone tomorrow to ask him,” Shiro says.

_“Good,”_ Lotor says again. _“You should go now, Shiro. Don’t keep Keith waiting.”_

“Right,” Shiro says, before turning to his team. “I am sorry to have kept you guys. Really, I’m sorry for all this trouble. It doesn’t make it go away or change my mind about doing it, but I am still sorry.”

“You deserve it, Shiro,” Allura says. “You were right. This is the least you should have for yourself after everything you’ve been through.”

“You’re our leader, Shiro,” Hunk says. “We’re a team. We’re happy to do this for you, knowing what it means to you now.”

“Yeah,” Pidge joins in. “You’ve helped us through so much crap. We should be able to do this much for you.”

“We’ve got your back, man,” Lance says, clapping Shiro on the shoulder. “Go now. Better not keep your boy waiting.”

Shiro blushes and ducks his head, but nods. “Get some rest guys. We’ll regroup tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

**_Emperor Zarkon’s Palace, Planet Daibazaal, Thirteen Years Ago_ **

_Shiro was lost._

_This was the first time he had ever been to the Imperial Palace of Daibazaal. All the previous years when he’d come to visit Keith, they’d only stayed at the Prince’s Palace, which was the home of Keith’s grandfather, Kolivan. It was where his Mom had grown up and where Keith now lived. But with Keith having turned fifteen last fall, now approaching his sixteenth birthday, he had properly presented as an Omega and was therefore ready, to officially be brought into the Galra society. With the Midsummer Masked Ball taking place in a few days, it is serving as his debut as an eligible bachelor._

_The mere thought of that made Shiro’s blood boil. He knew how much Keith hated the pretentiousness of the Daibazaal Court, the heavy elaborate clothes and the ways he was expected to act as an Omega. Not to mention the fact that in a few days he’d be considered up for grabs for any Alpha at only fifteen years old, being looked at like a piece of meat._

_The worst part of it – and even the thought of it made Shiro sick to his stomach – was that Shiro could kind of see the appeal of him. He and Keith had always been close, sure, and they’d kept in touch through calls and mail, but…it hadn’t really **hit** Shiro until he’d seen Keith again a few days ago. When Keith had jumped into his arms in a hug and Shiro had been able to smell his **hair** and his **neck** and he hadn’t smelled like a child anymore; but like an Omega who was also his closest friend and had grown up so much in the past year and somehow gotten a lot prettier and…_

_Shiro shook his head, trying to lose that train of thought before it could take him places he’s been trying to avoid since he got to Daibazaal. He had been asked to come to the Ball as Keith’s pseudo-bodyguard to ward him off any unwanted suitors who would approach him despite the mask he would be wearing, not to be taken over by thoughts those unwanted suitors were surely also having._

_He needed to get it together. Because he was lost. Because he didn’t know his way around this Palace the way he did the Prince’s Palace after all those summers spent there. Shiro hadn’t gotten lost there since he was eight years old and visiting for the first time. But here, he must’ve taken a wrong turn at some point while looking for Keith’s room because now he had no idea where he was. And there was no one he could ask for directions from; the corridors lit with magenta-colored lights are completely deserted around him._

_Shiro wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. The last time he’d gotten lost in a place like this, he’d still been just a little kid and people had gone looking for him. But now he was eighteen, and this was a much bigger palace than the one Keith called home. Not to mention, this place had sort of made the hair at the back of Shiro’s neck stand up ever since he got here. There was just something eerie about the way shadows formed on the walls, how everything seemed so quiet and how there were almost no live guards or people anywhere; only sentries._

_There was something off about this place. The unease had made it difficult for him to eat and sleep ever since he got here. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was, but he knew something wasn’t right here._

_It made the idea of shouting for help seem…awkward to say the least. Shiro could almost feel the way the walls would just swallow up his voice the way they seemed to do with the sounds of his moving feet. He supposed he could try and return to the path he came from, but everything in the Palace seemed to look the same, from the bare walls to the same lights. There were no personal touches, no landmarks to help him see if he was even going in the right direction._

_The only thing even remotely different about this corridor were the double doors a little ways ahead of Shiro, closed shut and hiding whatever was behind them._

_He let out a sigh. He supposed there was nothing to do for it, except go see if there was anyone behind those doors he could ask which way to go. Even if there wasn’t, at least he would’ve tried **something** instead of just standing around in this corridor. And then he could move on and try another plan._

_He made his way silently over to the doors, trying out a knock first. Even that sound felt muted here. “Hello? Is anyone in there? I’m sorry to bother you but I’m lost.”_

_There was no answer. Shiro pressed his ear to the door, trying to listen for movement or talking._

_He wasn’t sure what he was hearing, but it definitely wasn’t either of those things. But there was some kind of a humming sound he could hear very distinctly. He was sure there had to be something or someone in there._

_“Hello? Excuse me?” he said again, knocking one more time. No answer. Well then. “I’m coming in.”_

_He put his hand on the pad next to the door, and it started to slide open for him from the middle. At least this place wasn’t locked away from him then, like some doors here were; not letting anyone in who wasn’t Galra._

_An eerie, glowing light almost blinded Shiro as it flooded the corridor. He raised a hand to shield his eyes, groaning in pain, but trying to see what was in the room through his fingers. As his eyes got used to the sudden brightness, he lowered his hand, properly taking in the sight; even if he had no idea what he was looking at._

_The room opening up before him was large, almost completely empty. Aside from the glowing light in the middle, it was completely dark, so much so that Shiro couldn’t see the edges of it. In the middle of the room was an altar, which stood on a circle of light that still hurt his eyes with its brightness. And on the altar, there was something else._

_He took a step closer, almost in a trance, to see better. Machines pumping and humming, with containers holding some kind of substance in them came into view, around the circle and the altar, connecting to it. And to the person lying on top of it, because now Shiro could see that’s what was on it._

_It was a woman, an Altean, if Shiro knew his Off-Earth Peoples Studies correctly, signified by the red markings on her cheeks and her pointed ears. But the markings on her gaunt face were nothing like the ones Shiro had ever seen on Alteans before. Instead of the triangular shape they’d usually take, these seemed to have somehow spread down the skinny lines of her face, all the way down to her chin._

_Her eyes were closed, and she was dressed in robe-like garments with her hands laid over her chest, her white hair cascading all around her. She looked almost like she was asleep, but the shallow color of her brown skin, the thin quality of her long hair and her body all skin and bones told Shiro there was something more going on here. He wasn’t even sure if she was breathing. But he also somehow felt she wasn’t dead, either. This was no corpse. But it was something. Something…_

_“What are you doing here?” a deep, accented voice snapped Shiro out of his thoughts._

_He quickly raised his head, seeing Lotor standing at the door, holding a bouquet of flowers in his arms. Shiro swallowed, his hands starting to sweat. He knew Keith and Lotor were close enough, but Shiro had only met him a few times in person and honestly could never really figure him out or tell if he was trustworthy or not._

_“I…” he stammered out “I got lost? I was just trying to…”_

_“Keith was wondering where you were,” Lotor said curtly. “Go wait outside. I’ll escort you back in a moment.”_

_Shiro scrambled to do as he was told, unable to suddenly help the feeling he wasn’t supposed to be here; despite the fact the door had let him in. Once he made it out of the room, he did his best to keep still and wait patiently for Lotor to arrive. But truthfully, he was still confused and curious, unable to stop thinking about that woman’s face._

_Without even thinking about it, he found himself turning, looking over his shoulder just in time to see Lotor place the bouquet he had on the woman’s chest. Afterwards, he moved to caress her thin face gently with his hand, as if mapping out her features with his fingers._

_He started looking up and Shiro quickly snapped his eyes away, looking ahead. He heard Lotor quietly walk over to him, seeing him pass behind him to stand next to him from the corner of his eye._

_“Well, let’s go,” Lotor said. “I don’t have all day.”_

_“Y-yeah,” Shiro stammered, hurrying to follow him._

_He tried his best to focus on where they were going, trying to figure out where he’d turned wrong and where he’d ended up so he could avoid it next time, but it was no use. Everything still looked the same to him, the silence remained creepy and heavy with tension, and Shiro couldn’t help but feel like a kid who had gotten caught in the cookie jar._

_He wanted to ask Lotor about what he’d seen in that room, but he got the feeling that it was something very personal and it might actually hurt Lotor if he did. And he didn’t think many things were like that with the Galra Prince. So as much as he was burning with curiosity, he clenched his teeth together to keep silent._

_Finally, he and Lotor reached a door that looked vaguely familiar, and Lotor knocked. “Keith. I found your friend.”_

_The door slid open, revealing Keith, and Shiro suddenly felt vaguely dizzy; like he couldn’t breathe from the overwhelming smell that always seemed to accompany Keith wherever he went nowadays. The backlighting from the room seemed to create a halo around his dark hair, making everything about him shine, and he was smiling so brightly at Shiro that Shiro felt like his knees might give out._

_“Shiro, I got worried,” Keith said, grabbing his hands, completely oblivious to the way his touch made Shiro’s skin tingle._

_“I, uh…I got lost?” Shiro managed, even though he felt a little like his tongue had just grown two sizes._

_“You best keep an eye on him from now on, Keith,” Lotor said. “We wouldn’t want him wandering about in the East Wing again.”_

_To Shiro’s surprise, Keith’s face suddenly paled, white as a ghost. He swallowed in clear discomfort, his breathing coming out raspy and nervous, his scent cloying with salty anxiety. “Yeah…I’ll do that.”_

_“Good. I’ll see you at dinner then,” Lotor said, before turning on his heel and walking away._

_Before he even completely vanished from view, Shiro felt himself being pulled into the warm light of Keith’s room, the door shutting closed behind them._

_“Keith,” he breathed, his heart hammering in his chest. “What’s in the East Wing?”_

_Keith swallowed again, his eyes strangely bright. “The whole Wing is empty now, they say. It used to house the servants, but Zarkon has dismissed most of them and dedicated it all to one person; to keeping that one single person alive by any means possible.”_

_Shiro licked his suddenly dry lips. “Who was that woman I saw in there?”_

_“Empress Honerva,” Keith said softly. “Zarkon’s wife and Lotor’s mother.”_

…

**_Present Day_ **

As Shiro opens the door and enters his room, he gets a sense of déjà vu, seeing Keith on his bed and wearing the same robe as before. What is different, though, is that he simply sits on the edge of the bed rather than lying down in a _come hither_ pose. He has also tied his hair up in a loose, haphazard long braid rather than leaving it open. The sight of him like this is almost nostalgic, even though he looks older and more weary than before; when he used to sneak into Shiro’s room. He even smells like himself now, the familiar gasoline scent soothing Shiro’s senses, untainted by perfume.

He looks up as Shiro enters. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Shiro says, moving his hand behind himself to shut the door with the touch panel.

“How did today go?” Keith asks, his lips in a soft frown, his scent screaming of anxiety and worry.

Shiro gives him a small encouraging smile as he takes a seat beside Keith, close enough that their thighs brush with the slightest movement. “My team wasn’t happy about this at first, but I managed to talk them over. They’re going to help us.”

Keith’s eyes slip shut and he lets out a long, relieved breath, his whole body growing more lax. A single tear slips out from his eyes. “ _Thank you_.”

Shiro reaches up to place a light hand between Keith’s shoulder blades, more prominent and broader than he remembers them. It feels like the most comforting and appropriate place, given that Keith’s legs are still mostly bare beneath his robe.

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you and Sven, to keep you both safe,” Shiro says softly. “I told my team that too.”

Keith swallows, trembling a little, his eyes gleaming and red as he meets Shiro’s gaze. “Do they know who I am to you?”

“They do now,” Shiro admits. “They needed to understand why doing this means so much to me.”

“I don’t mind,” Keith says. “When they see Sven…they would’ve found out anyway. And if you suggested marriage between us-”

“I did-” Shiro cuts in.

“-then it’s probably best they know you’re not just being made into a political tool, at least not completely,” Keith finishes.

Shiro shifts his hand so it cups Keith’s shoulder, bringing him close to rest against his chest. “I don’t feel like a tool. I just hate that this has to be so difficult.”

Keith snorts against him, Shiro only barely feeling his breath through his armor. “Compared to everything else, I’d say this is pretty easy. At least we got your team on our side.”

“What about your side?” Shiro asks, remembering. “Your Mom? Kolivan? Do they know you’re here?”

“Of course they know,” Keith says. “I wouldn’t have left Sven behind at all with anyone but Mom. She and Grandfather are the ones who helped smuggle me here. We’ve all been under constant supervision since we were called back to the Palace. We can’t go anywhere without one of Zarkon’s watch dogs. It’s only because of Grandfather, and the fact that there are people on Daibazaal that are more loyal to him than his brother that I am here now.”

Shiro nods. “In that case, we’d like if Kolivan could join us in talking about how we’re going to get you out. He knows his brother and he could help us figure out what we can use as leverage to negotiate your freedom. Your dowry, essentially.”

“That’s a good idea. I’ll talk to him about it later,” Keith says with a nod.

Shiro returns his nod, furrowing his brows. “What about you? Do you know anything we could use as a bargaining tool?”

Shiro watches Keith lick his lips in thought, his eyes lowered, looking somewhere only Keith knows. Perhaps through his memories, trying to think of something.

“I don’t know Zarkon that well, especially now,” Keith admits after a moment. “Before the war...I think we all knew what his weakness was. What he truly wanted in the world.”

Shiro swallows despite himself, shivering a little. He’ll never forget that afternoon at the Palace when he saw Empress Honerva for the first and last time. The fate of one woman and the love of one man that threw the whole universe into chaos.

Shiro pulls Keith in a little closer, breathing in his comforting, familiar scent. He’s never thought about it before – never had to, always avoided it – but now…he hates it, but he thinks he finally understands Zarkon a little. What he went through. Looking down at Keith, thinking about his son all alone in a different galaxy, waiting to see his Dad again…Shiro thinks he understands.

He hates himself for it. Hates thinking about it. But he’s not sure what path he’d follow if it was laid down before him like Zarkon’s, with Keith lost to him like Honerva was lost to Zarkon.

Shiro swallows down a bile in his throat, and mumbles, “Yeah. And he wanted to use quintessence to do it.”

Keith nods against him. “When Honerva died, though…it’s not like his lust for quintessence was quenched. Daibazaal runs on it as much as the rest of the universe. We still need it, even though the war is over. That could be one thing you could use.”

“I’ll take it up with Allura,” Shiro replies, trying not to let his frustration seep into his voice. This war and every atrocity before it that has been committed in Zarkon’s name has been done so for the sake of quintessence. With everything they’ve lost because of it, almost everyone in the Voltron Coalition now wants to limit the use and availability of it, for the Galra; both as a punishment and as a precaution. Without their main source of fuel, Daibazaal would become considerably weakened in the intergalactic stage, and therefore less likely to reignite the conflict or the conquest it’s been maintaining for the past few decades.

Shiro can’t deny that he himself had been looking forward to that. It would’ve helped him rest a little more easily, knowing that the peace he had worked so hard to create might last, and that the tyranny of Zarkon and his forces would be over. And he’s not sure if leaving out a clause about quintessence use in the peace treaty will help them avoid a new war or creating more mistrust amongst their own allies.

“I’m sorry,” Keith says softly. “I know this is not what you want to hear.”

“It’s not your fault,” Shiro murmurs. “Let’s hope your grandfather can help us.”

“Yeah,” Keith says, burying his head into Shiro’s chest. His voice comes out muffled by Shiro’s clothes as he says, “…Please tell Princess Allura I am sorry for everything, too. For everything that has happened and for what I’m asking all of you to give up for me.”

“You can tell her yourself,” Shiro says. “We think it’s probably best if you join us for the talks, too. This is, after all, about your life.”

Keith is quiet for a while, simply resting against Shiro, until he murmurs, “Okay, I’ll come.”

Shiro smiles down at him. “Good.”

“...I don’t want the war to be restarted either,” Keith says softly. “I wish it didn’t have to be this way.”

Shiro pulls him in tighter, kissing his hair. “We can’t give up hope. With my team, your grandfather and Lotor…we have to believe we can get you and Sven free without risking too much.”

Keith pulls back from the embrace with a rush, his eyes wide as his head whips up to look at Shiro. “Lotor’s here?”

“No, we just talked to him via a video call earlier,” Shiro says softly. “We thought he could help us with this.”

“Oh,” Keith lets out, his eyes falling. The pain in his scent makes Shiro’s heart ache.

“It would be too dangerous for him to be here in person,” Shiro says.

“I know,” Keith says, a little edge to his voice, on top of his sadness. “I just…miss him.”

“I know. He misses you too,” Shiro says, lifting up a hand to brush a strand of loose hair behind Keith’s ear. “If we can pull this off, you’ll see each other again soon enough.”

Keith lets out a nondescript hum, leaning against Shiro again. Shiro pulls him in, stroking his back over the smooth fabric of the robe he wears. It brings a thought to his mind. One that could work as a distraction, since they should probably change the subject, before they both fall into despair.

“Why are you still dressed like this?” he asks softly, rubbing over the clothing in demonstration. “You know you don’t have to. You’re not here to seduce me anymore.”

Keith shrugs against him. “It’s just easier,” he says. “I actually don’t have many other clothes here. I came here dressed like this, knowing there would be other prostitutes around here, trying their best luck with the war heroes. It’s the easiest way for me to hide in plain sight, since most people don’t know what I look like, if they even know I exist.” He lets out a snort. “Even if they saw me slipping into your room, they’d just think I’m trying for the biggest prize. Or that you’re finally taking advantage of what is owed to you as a war hero.”

Shiro bites his lip, holding back a growl in the pits of his throat. “I only did what I had to do. It’s not something I am owed anything for; except maybe some peace and quiet now that it’s all said and done.”

He hears Keith sigh, feeling his breath against him. “You never did know your own value.”

“There’s no value in fighting a war, Keith,” Shiro growls softly, unable to quite keep the fire out of his voice.

“And I didn’t mean it like that,” Keith says. “But I’ve even heard the stories about how Voltron liberated a Balmera, helped evacuate Taujeer, and helped the Olkari to take back their dignity, cities and technology.” Shiro feels Keith nuzzle into his neck, shivering a little over how his warm breath ghosts over his sensitive scent gland. “You’ve done so much good for so many people, Takashi.”

“Well, it wasn’t just me,” Shiro says. “Like you said, it was all of Voltron. We did it as a team.”

“Still,” Keith hums. “I wish I could’ve done more to aid you and the other rebellion forces. Perhaps if it had been just me, I could’ve; I might even have been able to get away from Daibazaal to work for the rebellion. But with Sven in my life, having only me to rely on…”

“You don’t have to explain,” Shiro cuts in. “If I had been in your position, I might’ve acted just the same. Family comes first.”

He places his hand on the side of Keith’s face, withdrawing himself from their embrace to properly look him in his beautiful galaxy eyes. The stars in them have become damaged and cracked with time and heaviness of the world, but he’s no less beautiful to Shiro for it.

“I can’t imagine the things you’ve been through, what kind of pressure you must’ve been under to keep yourself and Sven safe,” he murmurs, stroking Keith’s cheek with his thumb.

Keith looks him deep in the eyes, lifting his own hand to cover Shiro’s on his cheek. “I could say the same thing to you. I’m sure the rumors don’t tell the whole story. And then there’s everything with the arena…”

“Let’s not dwell on it now,” Shiro says. “It’s in the past. We should focus on the future; on our son and your lives together.”

Keith lowers his hand and his chin, closing his eyes in a sigh, but all he says is, “Fine.”

Shiro shifts his fingers to brush another loose lock of glossy, soft black hair behind Keith’s ear. His hair still feels as fine to touch as Shiro remembers it – softer than any human hair, closer to the texture of the smoothest cat fur.

“Keith,” he murmurs, his lips suddenly tingling as Keith looks him in the eyes again. “Keith…can I kiss you?”

Shiro sees Keith’s throat bob with a swallow, before he lowers his eyes. “I want you to,” he says softly, his forehead almost touching Shiro’s chest. “But we shouldn’t.”

Shiro does his best to swallow down his disappointment. “Because it’s too complicated?”

“Because we’re not in the clear yet,” Keith says, raising his eyes once more, a sad glint to them. “The way we’ve been with each other so far is fine. I should be able to wash your scent off me when it’s just us holding each other. But if we were to go any further…” He swallows. “I just don’t want to chance it; in case our plans don’t work out. I don’t want to give Sendak any more reasons to despise and punish me.”

Shiro swallows the growl that threatens to break out at the mere thought. That is not what Keith needs right now. He needs to feel safe and reassured, and like Shiro is there for him. Like everything will be okay.

Shiro forces down the flame of anger and manages a smile at Keith. “I understand. We’ll keep it as something to look forward to,” Shiro murmurs, stroking Keith’s cheek again. “But I am going to get you out. We’ll run away if it comes to it. I won’t let you or Sven fall into Sendak’s hands.”

Keith nuzzles into his hand, softly pressing his cheek against Shiro’s palm. He lets his eyes flutter closed, his long dark lashes casting shadows on his cheekbones.

“I want to believe you,” Keith murmurs. “I’m just…I’ve grown so used to being on my guard. To expecting the worst at all times.”

“So have I,” Shiro admits softly, lowering his eyes. “In the battlefield…you really only can rely on yourself and your comrades. But that’s why I know we won’t fail here. I won’t let us fail.” He moves to pulls Keith back tight into his arms, shifting his hand from the side of his face to the back of his head, in his hair. “I lost you once. I’m not losing you again.”

Keith lets out a tearful chuckle, almost half a sob, a little muffled by Shiro’s chest. “You still know just what to say to me to make me feel better.”

Shiro rests his cheek on top of Keith’s head, stroking his back in a soothing manner, pressing a kiss to his hair. For a while, they just stay like that, holding each other, breathing each other in, taking in comfort from one another. Shiro can’t deny how much he’s missed being close to Keith like this, being able to breathe in his scent and care for him while being cared for in return.

He’s never been able to form the type of connection and closeness with anyone else the way he has with Keith. He knows partially it’s just because since he lost him and Sven to the other side of the war, he’s been closing himself off from people; working hard on just being the best leader, the best tool for the Voltron Coalition to use as possible. But he also just didn’t want anyone else other than Keith to be this close to him. Keith is the only one he’s ever wanted, the one person who knows him to his core and who he can be himself and vulnerable around.

Slowly, silently, Keith pulls back from the embrace to look Shiro up in the eyes again.

“Can I…” he murmurs. “Can I stay here tonight? I just feel so unsafe around here, even with Grandfather…”

“Of course you can,” Shiro says, giving him a smile and leaning to press a soft kiss on his forehead. “I would like it if you stayed, so long as you can still also let Kolivan know we wish to talk to him.”

“I’ll go back early in the morning, I’ll talk to him then,” Keith promises with a nod.

“That sounds goo-” Shiro cuts himself off in order to yawn.

“You should get some rest,” Keith says, eyes and smile soft, his scent affectionate. It lulls Shiro into a sense of comfort. “You’ve had a long day, and more are to follow.” Keith pulls a little further out from the embrace, enough to settle his legs to the side and pat Shiro hard on the back. “Go wash up.”

“Okay, okay,” Shiro says with a smile, getting to his feet and starting to head towards the ensuite bathroom. “Is this how you treat Sven at bedtime too?”

“That, and I bribe him with a story,” he hears Keith’s voice ring from the bedroom as Shiro pours some water into a cup.

“What do you tell him stories about?” Shiro asks, as he wets his toothbrush in the cup and pours some toothpaste on it. He is always greedy for any information about his son that he can get. He begins to brush his teeth.

“Mostly they’re stories about you,” Keith says, his voice lilted with nostalgia.

Shiro nearly swallows the toothpaste. “Whu?”

“Like I said, even in Daibazaal, some stories just carry through. The Galra appreciate strength, after all,” Keith says, sounding wistful. “Everyone knows the story of the war prisoner who escaped, only to become the greatest adversary of the Galra Empire as the Black Paladin of Voltron.”

Shiro spits into the sink. “Are you sure those are the kinds of things you should be telling a child?”

“Well, I do censor some bits,” Keith says. “But as much as I’ve tried to protect Sven, he’s still a child of war. It’s his reality. I can’t keep him completely in the dark.”

Shiro hums, a little sadly as he takes some water into his mouth from the cup and swirls it around. It’s a sad thing to consider, Sven having had to grow up in the midst of all the tragedy and sorrow of war. Even if he had been kept off the front lines, he still lost people in the battles, the same as Keith himself did. And Shiro couldn’t protect him from that. 

As he spits, in hopes of letting out some of his emotions with the water, Keith continues, “I thought even the idea of you, would be a better role model for Sven than most people on Daibazaal. I wanted him to grow up knowing being an Alpha doesn’t just mean being strong and fighting for the sake of fighting. It should be done only when necessary and to protect the people close to you.” There’s a small pause. “Besides, you’re his father. Of course he’d be curious about you.”

Shiro’s chest becomes flooded with warmth, and as he wipes his face, he’s smiling. He steps out of the bathroom, moving over to the wardrobe to take out his pajamas.

He turns to Keith as he begins to change. “Will you be okay? Do you need something to wear?”

“This robe is actually quite comfortable. It’ll do. But thanks,” Keith says with a smile.

Shiro blushes as he realizes that without even thinking about it, he was going to start changing in front of Keith. Of course, they’ve seen quite a bit of each other in the past, but that was a long time ago, and Shiro doesn’t want to push. Getting married or not, this might be…

“Do you want me to turn around?” Keith asks, as if reading his thoughts. Or perhaps just his scent.

Shiro swallows, licking his lips, thinking it over. “That’s up to you. Whatever you feel the most comfortable with.”

He watches as Keith’s cheeks flush, drinking in the sight of him. He’s still so beautiful, so sweet and vulnerable in front of Shiro like this. Like he is with no one else.

“I’ll just…get under the covers while you change,” Keith says softly. “I won’t stare but I also won’t hide.”

Shiro nods. It’s an adequate compromise.

He begins removing his Paladin armor, not looking in Keith’s direction, but able to hear the shuffling and ruffling of his movements against the covers and pillows as he removes each piece, before starting to take off his undersuit. He swears he can feel Keith’s eyes burning on his back here and there, but he refuses to turn and look. He doesn’t want to make this weird.

They’re just going to have to get used to each other again. Keith is still his most important person, the man he loves and the only one he desires. They’ve just been apart for a long time, that’s all. Despite their innate comfort and knowledge of each other, some things they will have to relearn. After all, the more intimate parts of their relationship had still been new, by the time they parted ways for what they didn’t know would be the last time. Their bodies and minds have both changed since then, too. They’ll just have to get comfortable with each other like that again.

They’ve got time. This is not something they need to fix tonight.

Shiro quickly puts on his Paladin pajamas, before turning around to see Keith under the covers, lying on his side, his eyes down on his pillow and his cheeks still flushed. Shiro smiles softly as he approaches the bed himself, raising the other side of the covers on the bed and sliding inside.

“You still sleep on the right side of the bed,” he says softly, smiling over at Keith.

Keith raises his eyes to meet his, returning his smile a little. “You don’t seem to mind though.”

“I still prefer the left side, too,” Shiro murmurs, feeling his starting eyelids droop down, blinking hard to try and keep them open, just to make this moment longer.

“Don’t fight it,” Keith says softly, reaching over with his hand to pet Shiro’s hair. “Get some sleep.”

Shiro hums softly, curling up on himself. “Good night, Keith.”

“Good night, Takashi,” Keith whispers, and even through his closed eyes, Shiro can hear him shift on the bed, can feel his warmth and the soft touch of his lips on his forehead. “Sleep now, and dream of only good things.”


	4. Chapter 4

**_Shiro’s Bedroom, Shirogane Residence, Nineteen Years Ago_ **

_Shiro blinked, looking up from the tablet he was reading, hidden beneath the covers. He was certain he had heard something. A crack somewhere. He shut off his tablet and held his breath, trying to listen in better._

_That’s when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of someone knocking on his window._

_His heart pounding in his chest, Shiro quickly threw the covers off himself. He turned to look over his desk towards the small form covered in darkness, crouching outside his window. The big violet eyes gleaming bright in the night alone would’ve given away who the mysterious visitor was, but Shiro had guessed it as soon as he’d heard the knock. His room was on the second floor, after all, and not just anyone could or would have dared climb the tree or walk the branch that led right up to his window._

_But Keith had climbed that tree multiple times already. He was the best and bravest climber Shiro knew. Even though a lot of other kids made fun of Keith behind his back for his rash manner that seemed mismatched with his tiny body, and the expectations people tended to have about Omegas. Shiro had always admired his courage and his ability to be himself, not caring what anyone else thought._

_He was Shiro’s best friend, and he was here now. Shiro moved fast to climb onto his desk to unlatch the window and draw it open. Keith gave him a smile beyond the glass, slipping easily inside as soon as it was pushed aside. Keith never failed to move so smoothly and gracefully, more like a cat than human sometimes. He always seemed to be in total control of his own body, something Shiro was starting to envy more and more as his own started to grow into longer and clumsier limbs._

_Shiro swallowed hard as he watched Keith climb down from his desk and plop down on his floor in front of him. Letting Keith in had been almost an instinctive reaction; the only one he really knew to make whenever Keith came knocking at his window. But now that he was here, in Shiro’s room, close enough to touch, Shiro found himself frozen. Unable to decide what to say or do._

_He hadn’t seen Keith all week. He hadn’t even come to school since…_

_“Thanks for letting me in,” Keith said, breaking off Shiro’s train of thought. And also giving him an out on having to start this conversation. “I couldn’t stay at that house a minute longer.”_

_Shiro’s heart twinged in sympathy. He couldn’t even imagine what it must be like for Keith at home right now, surrounded by all the memories and feelings and old smells fading under the scent of all-consuming grief._

_“You know you’re always welcome here,” Shiro said, keeping his voice low so they wouldn’t be heard. “I’m sorry I haven’t come to see you. Grandpa said I should give you and your Mom space…that she might not be able to handle visitors right now.”_

_Keith let out a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s just like everyone else then. They all just think about my Mom and how she’s lost her mate. No one…” His lower lip started to tremble, and Shiro can see tears beginning to form in the corners of his glowing eyes. “No one cares that I lost him too. That I lost my Dad.”_

_Shiro quickly took a step forward, moving to wrap his arms around Keith’s small form, hoping to give him some sort of warmth to comfort him. “I care.”_

_Keith let out a watery chuckle, his small body trembling against Shiro. Grief and pain had overtaken his scent, clearly murky even to Shiro’s untrained senses. It tickled his nose and he wrinkled it so he wouldn’t sneeze. He couldn’t ruin this moment._

_“You’re the only one,” Keith sighed into his shoulder, the first teardrops wetting Shiro’s t-shirt. “That’s why I came here. Maybe this way they won’t…”_

_His voice broke._

_“They won’t what?” Shiro prompted, after a moment’s silence._

_He felt Keith lean in closer to him, uncrossing his arms and wrapping them around Shiro, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Keith began to shake more violently, his whole body wracked with sobs as more tears poured down onto Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro held him tighter in return, unable to do anything else._

_He had no words to give to make Keith feel better. Seeing him like this felt unnatural, felt like Shiro’s own world was crashing down. Keith had always been such a happy, brave, strong person. Shiro had never seen him cry when he fell off his bike or skinned his knee. Seeing him so desperately unhappy made Shiro hurt in places he hadn’t even known existed. He knew he couldn’t expect Keith to be alright after what had happened, but…he hadn’t been ready. He hadn’t been ready at all._

_“Th-they wanna t-take me away,” Keith stammered out._

_Shiro gasped. “Who? Where?”_

_“G-grandfather and e-everyone,” Keith said, his voice choked. “I…I heard them talking. Th-they want Mom and me to g-go live with them.”_

_Shiro’s heart leaped into his throat. He held Keith even tighter against his body, as if keeping him there might make him stay. As if he was shielding and hiding him from the world, from anyone who might want to make him even unhappier._

_Shiro had known Keith since he was five years old and Keith’s family had moved in next door to him and his Grandpa. Shiro could still remember how excited he’d been to learn that the new family had a son not much younger than him. Keith had come blazing into his life, making a place for himself, fitting in his world like he’d always been there. He made even the most mundane days seem fun. He was Shiro’s best friend._

_How could he leave him so easily?_

_“I don’t wanna go,” Keith murmured. “But no one understands that. All they talk about is Mom.”_

_Shiro had read his fair share of book on mates, and that included the idea of loss. Everyone said the death of one’s mate was the most horrible pain you could ever imagine going through. They said it felt like a limb being cut off, or losing a piece of yourself. That if the wound was left untreated and free to be infected; to get worse, it might never completely heal._

_Shiro couldn’t imagine such pain. And it wasn’t that he didn’t feel for Krolia and the loss she was going through. But he also knew he couldn’t let her family take away his best friend, and hurt both him and Keith in the process._

_“I won’t let them take you,” Shiro said, squeezing Keith._

_“How?” Keith said. “Kids always move when their parents do, like Malika last year.”_

_“We’ll run away together,” Shiro said. “I’ve got money in my piggy bank. We’ll go somewhere that no one can find us.”_

_Keith pulled back from the hug, looking up at Shiro, meeting his eyes. “You’d really leave with me? What about your dream of joining the Galaxy Garrison?”_

_Shiro swallowed, feeling a jab in his chest at the words. He’d always done his best in school and worked hard in athletics; because he wanted to be one of the star pilots he saw in the commercials for the Galaxy Garrison’s space programs. He wanted to travel to distant worlds, meet new interesting people and find out the secrets to the universe._

_It had been his dream since he was six years old. He’d had it for longer than he’d known Keith, had worked for it for so long. And yet, looking down at his reddened eyes, and feeling him tremble in his arms, Shiro knew. Being with Keith was the most important thing, no matter what._

_“I’d go anywhere with you,” Shiro promised. “We’ll pack some clothes and-”_

_Before he could even finish his sentence, a ringing sound echoed through the house, making Shiro jump. He recognized the sound of the doorbell._

_As Shiro swallowed around his thudding heart, he heard a door creak open close by, and footsteps walk down the corridor and then down the stairs, telling him the noise must’ve woken his Grandpa. He was also fairly sure he knew who was at the door and what they wanted. Anyone else would’ve waited until morning._

_“Quick, hide in my closet,” Shiro said, pulling Keith to his right, by his waist. “Someone must’ve noticed you’re gone.”_

_Keith said nothing, but Shiro could feel the tense breath he took, before he hurried to climb inside Shiro’s closet. As soon as Shiro shut the door on him, he tried to listen in for what might be going on downstairs. He could hear two low voices speaking, but through the door, he couldn’t make out the words._

_It didn’t take long for him to realize that the voices were moving, starting to get closer, accompanied by footsteps. Shiro quickly rushed to his bed, turning to his side to face the wall, closing his eyes and listening in._

_“…sorry to bother you at such a late hour,” Shiro heard someone say._

_His heart started pounding even harder than it already was as he realized the voice belonged to Kolivan, Keith’s grandfather. Shiro had met him a few times before, and each time found him to be serious, huge and intimidating. He always made Shiro feel like he’d done something wrong with just one look, and the idea of him in his house made the back of his neck begin to sweat. His covers suddenly felt suffocatingly hot on top of him._

_“It’s alright,” Shiro heard his Grandpa’s voice respond. “I just hope we can find Keith.”_

_There was a knock at Shiro’s door._

_“Takashi,” Shiro’s Grandpa said. “Are you awake? Keith’s grandfather is here. He’s looking for Keith. Is he in there?”_

_Shiro kept his eyes shut even as he heard the door open, and felt the light flood into the room from the corridor._

_“He’s here,” Kolivan said. “I can smell Keith.”_

_Shiro stifled a gasp as he heard Kolivan move, his steps strangely silent and soft for such a tall man. As Shiro heard the familiar creak of his closet door opening, he shot up sitting in his bed._

_“You can’t take Keith away!” he cried, forgetting his usual nervousness around Kolivan, and rushing over to the closet. He stepped between Kolivan and the open door, where Keith had pressed himself tight and small against the back wall._

_Shiro spread his arms, shielding his friend, looking all the way up to Kolivan’s furred face, with as much determination as he could muster. “If you want Keith, you’ll have to get through me first!”_

_He tried to hide the way his body wouldn’t comply with his attempt at bravery and wanted to tremble as Kolivan looked down at him. Shiro couldn’t decipher his expression, which he somehow found more intimidating than if Kolivan had just started yelling at him like a normal adult who got angry. His scent told Shiro absolutely nothing either._

_Kolivan made a soft humming sound in the back of his throat, before looking past Shiro towards his grandson. “Keith,” he began. “You should come home before your mother finds out you’re gone. Don’t you think she’s been through enough?”_

_Shiro felt anger flare up inside of himself like a flame._

_“Hey!” he cried. “You can’t keep making this all about Krolia! Keith lost his Dad, too! So stop acting like Krolia is the only one who lost someone,or like Keith can’t feel anything!”_

_Under Shiro’s intense stare, Kolivan’s expression shifted. If Shiro didn’t know better, he would’ve said it almost… softened._

_“I didn’t realize we were making you feel that way, Keith,” Kolivan said, his voice surprisingly gentle._

_Shiro looked at his friend over his shoulder, just in time to see him look up._

_“I don’t wanna move to Daibazaal,” Keith said. “I’ve already lost my Dad. I don’t wanna lose more.”_

_Shiro saw movement from the corner of his eye, and turned his head back to see Kolivan crouch down to his eye-level, still looking over at his grandson, past Shiro._

_“Keith,” Kolivan said. “You may not believe me, but I understand how you feel. Change is always scary, especially when it comes because of a tragedy. Your mother is struggling with the idea of moving for your sake as well. But the truth is, she needs time to recuperate, and as much as we’d like, your uncles and I cannot stay here for much longer. In order for us to be able to help and look after you both, you need to come with us.”_

_Shiro looked at his friend again, seeing him bite his lip in the dark, his glowing eyes lowered, looking down to his knees._

_“I won’t lie to you and say it’s all going to be easy,” Kolivan continued. “but we’ll all be there to help you along the way. And as for your friend here,” He glanced over at Shiro, making him jump a little. “he can come visit you, and you can write and call each other. I know Daibazaal is far away, but right now…I think you and your mother both need to be with family. Don’t you?”_

_Shiro saw Keith look up towards his grandfather, still gnawing on his lip, but clearly considering his words._

_Kolivan held out a hand towards Keith. “Come on now. Let’s go back before your mother gets worried.”_

_Shiro saw Keith’s throat bop with a swallow. For a moment, all Shiro could hear was his own loud heartbeat and breathing, as he waited to see what would happen._

_Keith reached out his own hand, putting it into Kolivan’s._

…

**_Present Day_ **

Shiro bites down on his lip to keep in a growl, the fire of fury burning in his lungs. Beneath the table, he digs his nails into his thighs so hard it hurts. It’s the only way he knows to keep outwardly calm, sitting across from Sendak and Zarkon. He’s thankfully older now and has learned enough to temper his scent to mask the storm raging inside of him; otherwise he knows he’d be stinking up the entire conference room with his anger. The sight of them, whispering, looking down on him and his comrades is getting on his last nerve.

It’s unbearable, having to look at their smug faces and pretend that everything is okay. Pretend he doesn’t know exactly what they’re planning; what they want to do to Shiro’s family. He’s only able to pay attention to the negotiations through sheer determination. He knows he must look for clues, to try and find any measure of weakness or something he can use to help Keith and Sven. But his attempts to do so only seem to make him more furious. It feels impossible to try and decipher what Zarkon and Sendak are thinking. Their voices, their scents, their expressions; none of them shift even slightly as the day drags on.

Frustration grates at Shiro’s temples. He hates how with just one glance, Zarkon and Sendak can make him feel like they have the upper hand at all times. How they give the air that the Voltron Coalition may have won the battle, but the Galra Empire will win the war in the end, regardless of it being over already. It makes everything he does feel so useless, like there is no way out for any of them. He can’t find any point at where to strike; anything he can use as a bargaining tool for his family.

It makes him sick to his stomach. He can’t fail Keith. He can’t lose his family, not again.

Their only remaining hope is Kolivan. He needs to have something they can use if they want to move forward. But if reading his brother was difficult, reading Kolivan is next to impossible. Shiro has known him for years and he’s never been able to tell what the man is thinking. He’s been subtly trying to catch his eye all day, attempting to find out if Keith talked to him and what he plans to do. But Kolivan doesn’t look even remotely in Shiro’s direction, keeping his eyes firmly on Allura, his brother or the table.

Shiro swallows. He can only hope his gut feeling is correct, and that he knows Kolivan even a little after all these years. The Kolivan he knew would never have missed Shiro’s looks. He might just be ignoring Shiro on purpose so no one will notice anything is amiss. Shiro can only hope that he knows exactly what is going on; that he has a plan of action, and will share it with Shiro as soon as the opportunity presents itself.

…

The break for lunch is a huge relief. Shiro only stops himself from running out of the stuffy conference room by sheer force of will. He doesn’t think he could’ve taken another moment of Sendak’s subtle looks of superiority. The tension in the room was starting to become suffocating, and Shiro honestly feels a little dizzy as he steps outside, taking in a deep breath of fresher air.

Behind him, Lance and Hunk are chatting about something or other. Shiro can’t quite make out what. Everything in his head feels jumbled, his body so heavy and weary. Despite the hunger growling in his stomach, the thought of more talk, even with his friends, feels daunting. If only Shiro could just go to his room and be finished for the day. He’s been concentrating so hard, and yet nothing seems to have come out of it. He’s just so tired. He longs for a moment of peace. He loves his team, but they’ve always been a lively bunch. And right now, Shiro would give anything for some quiet.

He blinks as a thought occurs to him. Perhaps he can have a little while just to himself. Just a tiny sliver of time to gather his thoughts and himself before he goes to have lunch. There is a way for him to do that without seeming rude.

“I’m gonna head off to the bathroom,” he says to his comrades over his shoulder. “I’ll join you guys in a moment.”

“Stay on your guard,” Allura says.

“I will,” Shiro says, giving everyone a short wave before starting to walk towards the restrooms.

It doesn’t take him long to reach them. There’s one private stall inside, and Shiro quickly heads to it, pulling down the lid of the toilet and taking a seat, letting out a long sigh as he gives his shoulders permission to slump and relax.

He wonders what Keith is doing right now. He was gone by the time Shiro woke up earlier in the morning. He must be hiding somewhere, constantly worrying what is going on; if Shiro has discovered anything that might help them. Sven, too, must be waiting for Keith to return, hoping for good news on Daibazaal. Perhaps he doesn’t know all the details about what is going to happen, but Shiro can’t imagine he doesn’t understand something big is going on. He must know Keith wouldn’t have left him alone without a very good reason.

As torturous as Shiro’s day has been, he wouldn’t trade places with either of them. Waiting and not being able to do anything sounds even worse than trying and not being able to do anything. He just hates feeling so useless. What good is winning this war if it can’t even help the people he loves the most?

Shiro looks up, sucking in a breath, and holds it in. He listens carefully. There are footsteps approaching.

It doesn’t take long for the door to the bathroom to slide open. Shiro lets out a sigh. Looks like his five minutes of peace are over. He can’t just hang around here and not expect anyone to come in. He quickly gets to his weary feet and walks out of the stall.

The sight of who entered the bathroom makes him freeze.

He swallows, trying to gather himself. “Kolivan.”

Kolivan gives him a nod, before turning towards the sinks. “Shiro.”

Shiro hates the way the back of his neck starts to break out in cold sweat. Even after all these years, Kolivan still has a way of making him feel nervous. As the head of Keith’s family, Shiro has always wanted to make Kolivan like him; to make him think of him as a worthy mate and husband to his grandson. But even now, Kolivan only makes him feel small, makes him feel so unworthy of Keith. And it’s not without a good reason. Shiro can’t imagine Kolivan was very happy that Shiro left his grandson in the middle of war, alone, unwed and with child, as accidental as that had been.

“Today has been quite hard-hitting, wouldn’t you say?” Kolivan says, making Shiro jump to attention, as he begins to wash his hands.

Shiro swallows around his dry throat again, his heart thrumming nervously in his chest. “It has.”

He’s not sure what Kolivan is trying to do here. In the past, if he had something to say, he would’ve just come out and said it. He’s always been difficult to read, but he’s never hesitated to speak his mind or opinion. And he must know how critical the situation is. Does the fact he’s not talking mean something? Does he not trust Shiro? Is he afraid they’re being listened to, even in here?

Shiro better not take any chances. But still something must be said. They don’t have much time.

“How are you?” he asks, figuring he can at least say that much. It’s not like the fact he and Kolivan know each other is a secret to anyone.

“Things have been better,” Kolivan says. “But I heard the moon tonight is going to be lovely.”

“That’s what I hear as well,” Shiro replies, playing along, hoping it might lead somewhere. “Perhaps that will bring some relief to our troubled minds.”

“The brightness of it will be the most stunning at midnight, so I am sure it will,” Kolivan says, taking some soap for himself and starting to run it over his wet hands.

Shiro gives a short nod, indicating he understands. “I miss the red moon of Earth though. Nothing can quite replace that sight.”

“Stars willing, there may be a red glow to it tonight as well,” Kolivan says, putting his soapy hands back under the water. “I must admit I envy you for the quarters you have. You’ll have the best view, as I understand it.”

“I’ll make sure to stay up and watch out for it then,” Shiro says.

Kolivan turns off the water, taking some paper towels for himself, and giving Shiro a nod. Shiro returns it, before walking past Kolivan and out of the bathroom without looking back. He manages not to run, not wanting to raise suspicions in anyone, but he makes sure to walk fast to the Paladins’ private dining room. Being there puts a sense of peace back in him, all their quarters having been checked for any sorts of bugs to keep the privacy.

“Midnight, in my quarters,” he gasps out as soon as the door behind him slides shut. “Kolivan will meet us to talk then.”

…

The day continues on, with Shiro waiting impatiently for midnight to arrive already, so he can get some answers. The slowness of the talks isn’t helped by the fact that it seems like nothing is getting done. They’re all just talking without making any real progress. No one is willing to budge or give, and no issue gets resolved. By the end of the day, they’ve only managed to write down a few minor points of the peace treaty, leaving everyone on edge and irritated by the time they’re finally allowed to exit the conference room.

The Voltron Team has a few hours to eat dinner, freshen up and rest before midnight, when they all come, one by one, to gather in Shiro’s rooms. They already went through most of what they needed to know during lunch, and now everyone is silent. They all seem to be avoiding Shiro’s eyes, occasionally glancing in the direction of the door. A scent of mistrusts and doubt floats around in the air, making them all tense and nervous. Shiro knows his friends doubt that Kolivan is going to show up, having expressed as much before, but he has no doubt. If there’s one thing he’s always been sure of, it’s that despite his severe and reserved nature, Kolivan’s family means more to him than anything else in the world. If he thinks this will help Keith and Sven, he’s going to show up.

Indeed, at the exact moment the clock strikes midnight, a knock sounds against the door. Shiro quickly rushes over to it, peering out of the peephole. He lets out a short sigh of relief when he sees two familiar figures waiting outside. He presses on the pad next to the door to unlock and open it for them.

As soon as the door slides open, Shiro’s breath is knocked out of him by Keith rushing to embrace him. He recovers quickly, wrapping his arms tightly around him and breathing in his scent. He strokes Keith’s back, feeling his silky hair with his fingers, letting him fill all his senses, and wash away this awful, awful day. He hopes his embrace might bring Keith some comfort, too, knowing he’s not the only one who is suffering in their situation.

“Good evening, Paladins,” Shiro hears Kolivan say, looking up to see him step around him and Keith into the room, giving the people inside a quick look. “I am very grateful that you have agreed to help us get Keith and Sven to safety.”

“Good evening,” Allura says, stepping forward, her brows furrowed in severity. “Shiro says you might be able to help us help you?”

“I’ll do all I can,” Kolivan promises, bowing in respect. “It is an honor, Princess Allura.”

Shiro presses his lips together, holding Keith closer as he observes the storm of emotions clouding Allura’s blue eyes. She seems almost startled by Kolivan’s behavior, unable to figure out what to do for herself, or how to respond. Kolivan has barely spoken to any of them during the Peace Conference, only occasionally whispering to his brother’s ear. Allura probably didn’t know what to expect with him. At the very least it likely she hadn’t expected him to show her this kind of respect.

Shiro supposes he should probably step in. “Hello, Kolivan.”

Kolivan turns to look at him. “Good evening, Shiro. I am sorry we haven’t been able to talk much until now.”

“I’m just glad you’re here now,” Shiro says with a nod. He lowers his head, leaning down to whisper into Keith’s ear. “You ready to meet everyone?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Keith murmurs back at him.

Shiro pats his back a few times, before he feels Keith begin to slip out of his embrace. Shiro leaves his flesh arm wrapped around his shoulders, standing beside him to present Keith to his friends.

“Everyone,” he says, feeling a small, proud smile tugging at the corners of his lips, butterflies in his stomach. “This is Keith.”

“To meet you all is an honor to me as well,” Keith says, bowing, like a good-mannered Omega prince.

Shiro swallows at seeing the action, unable to decide how he feels seeing it. It seems so uncharacteristic of the Keith he once knew. Keith may have been brought up into the manners of a courtly Omega, but he always hated the pretense of such behavior and how he was made to be something other than he was. Moving to Daibazaal hadn’t changed that, and as far as Shiro knew, no one had tried to transform him. He could put on the act when he was presented in court, but otherwise he had still been the same Keith who liked to climb trees, run in the fields, and ride hoverbikes across the landscape. There was a fire in him that burned for freedom and life, and he wasn’t going to miss out on it just because other people wanted to dictate what was appropriate behavior for him and what wasn’t.

Is he putting on an act, or is this just how he is now? With just hints of what Keith’s life has been like during the past ten years, he must’ve learned some caution. How to use his mannerisms to keep himself and Sven safe. Shiro had seen some of that himself that first night, though he’d been able to see through the façade quickly enough. Perhaps the fact he can’t now means Keith’s respect is genuine this time around. It would probably even be good if it was. Shiro’s not expecting anything major, but he hopes his friends and Keith can get along. After all, they are all a part of his life, a part of his family.

“So _he’s_ the one,” Lance says, immediately making Shiro’s heart leap into his throat.

Out of all his friends, he’s pretty sure Lance and Keith will mesh together the worst. Lance can be judgmental and although he’s grown up in the past ten years, some of his attitudes remain stuck deep. Although Lance is a Beta, he tends to treat Omegas like the worst Alphas sometimes, as if he wants to imitate them. Now, too, he steps in closer without a care, giving Keith a very long, thorough look up and down. To his credit, Keith barely flinches, keeping his chin steady and gaze forward.

Shiro grips onto his shoulders a bit tighter in a show of support, giving Lance a hard look. “Can you stop already?”

Lance looks up at him, past Keith. “I guess I can see the appeal,” he says, before giving Keith another quick look. “He’d be cuter if he smiled though.”

“ _He_ hasn’t had that much reason to smile lately,” Keith hisses.

Lance jumps, as if he hadn’t expected Keith to actually speak. “I take it back, he’s not cute at all,” Lance huffs, crossing his arms. “If you ask me, such beauty is wasted on him.”

Shiro furrows his brows, though on the inside he can feel a warm glow of affection. It looks like Keith hasn’t changed that much after all. “I’ve always loved his spark.”

Keith turns his head to give him a smile over his shoulder, his eyes shining warmly. Shiro squeezes his shoulders again, softening his expression to return the smile.

“Don’t mind Lance, Keith,” Hunk says, drawing their attention as he steps forward with a welcoming smile, holding out his hand. “It’s good to finally meet you. I’m Hunk.”

Keith gives his hand a short look, before taking it in his own and shaking. “It’s good to meet you as well.”

Pidge steps forward as well, holding out her own hand. “I’m Pidge.”

Keith lets go of Hunk’s hand to shake hers. “Keith,” he says, a little softer and more somber now. “Thank you for agreeing to meet us like this.”

“I hope you’ll make it worth our while,” Allura says, stepping further forward, her brows still furrowed. “We do wish to help you, but I am sure you understand why it is not quite so simple.”

“Of course,” Keith says with a nod. “If it was, I would’ve simply taken my son and escaped on my own. But we wouldn’t be safe in the areas under the Empire’s control. If I don’t want Zarkon to come after us, I’ll need us to have a place to be within the Voltron Coalition.”

“We do not expect charity either,” Kolivan cuts in, drawing everyone’s eyes on him. “We understand that doing this puts you in a difficult position. Therefore, I have a suggestion that may benefit all of us in the long run.”

“What is it?” Shiro finds himself asking.

“I will tell you shortly,” Kolivan says. “However, before then, I must ask if we can get a connection to Lotor? My plan greatly involves him, and I believe it would be appropriate to include him in the conversation.”

“Y-yes, of course,” Allura says, immediately accepting the tablet Coran gives her, pressing a few buttons on it to call Lotor.

_“Princess,”_ Lotor’s voice rings out a moment later, causing Keith to tense up beneath Shiro’s hands as he lets out a gasp _“How may I assist you? I thought you would be in the meeting with my Uncle and Keith at this moment.”_

Shiro hides a smile. Allura must’ve told him about the meeting privately, since Lotor definitely didn’t hear it from him or his family.

“I am,” Allura says. “Your Uncle asked me to involve you in this conversation as well.”

She turns the tablet around in her hands, allowing the members of the Galra Imperial Family to see each other’s faces. Shiro feels Keith’s shoulders tremble beneath his hands, and he squeezes them again, stepping a bit closer to be a warm, comforting presence at his back.

“Lotor,” Keith breathes, sounding a little choked.

_“Keith,”_ Lotor says warmly, using that same tone Shiro has only ever heard him use with Keith, his eyes soft. _“Stars be blessed on this day for allowing me to see your face again, even if it is not in person.”_ He looks a bit to the side, upwards, nodding towards Kolivan. _“Uncle.”_

“Lotor,” Kolivan returns with a nod of his own. “I am glad to see you well and safe.”

_“And I, you, Uncle,”_ Lotor says. _“What is it you needed me for?”_

Instead of responding to him directly, Kolivan turns towards the rest of the people in the room.

“My brother has lost much favor on Daibazaal over the course of the war, especially in the past months when we were forced to surrender to the Voltron Coalition,” he says. “He is not young anymore either. Therefore, my family, and the people still loyal to us, believe this to be the prime time to overthrow him, and grant the throne to the next in line.”

Shiro’s eyes widen in shock. The room’s air fills with the scent of disbelief, suspicion and a sliver of hope, of faith.

Before he can even fully take the idea in, Lotor says, _“You wish me to take over the throne?”_

“It is the best course of action,” Kolivan says, turning back towards the tablet. “We wish for Keith to be safe, of course, but that is only a short-term solution to the issues on our planet. What we really need to do is properly restabilize Daibazaal and cut off Sendak from having any access to power. The best way to do both, is to not have my brother on the throne anymore.”

“And if Lotor were to take the throne in Daibazaal, and with his cousin married to one of us,” Allura muses, her hand on her chin and a look of deep thought on her face. “The Voltron Coalition could secure a proper alliance and make sure no more wars like this could ever take place.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Hunk cuts in, holding up his hands. “This all sounds pretty neat and tidy on paper and all, but…in order for Lotor to succeed the throne, doesn’t Zarkon, like…have to die first?”

Kolivan nods in his direction. “We already have plans in motion, on that front.”

“You’re going to assassinate him?” Pidge asks, raising an eyebrow.

“It is the only way,” Kolivan says. His expression doesn’t shift, but Shiro can see the way he briefly clenches one fist. He swallows, feeling a nudge of empathy for the man. He knows Zarkon and Kolivan have a complicated relationship at best, but…they’re still brothers. Despite the emotionless exterior Kolivan is showing, there must still be a part of him that wishes things didn’t have to be this way.

Shiro only hopes that all the grief won’t be in vain. And that his friends take Kolivan’s willingness to do this as a sign that they can trust him, and how important both peace and Keith are to him.

“However, in order for this plan to succeed, we are also going to need the Voltron Coalition’s backing,” Kolivan continues. “If you help us put Lotor on the throne and support his succession, I believe many more people will be willing to accept him as the next Emperor.”

“Yeah, that’s another thing,” Lance says, giving Kolivan a suspicious look. “Lotor is a runaway prince. Can’t imagine he’s very popular back on Daibazaal. So why do you want him to rule, specifically? Why not someone else?”

Kolivan purses his lips. “I think the question you wish to ask, Blue Paladin, is ‘why not me?’” Lance’s cheeks gain an angry red color, proving Kolivan’s point. “It is true that as the Emperor’s brother, I have a valid claim to the throne. As I have said, there are indeed people who are loyal to me specifically, and they would support my ascension as the next Emperor.”

He sighs, lowering his head. Shiro feels a twinge in his heart as he realizes that, for the first time, Kolivan looks his age; weary and wrinkled, his shoulders slumped by the weight of the world on them. Kolivan has always seemed so big, so strong and powerful despite his age, never seeming like the old man he is. But now, he just looks like a man that has lost too much and gained far too little in life; fighting to keep what little he still has, alive and well. By the tension he feels in Keith’s shoulders and the way his head tilts downwards, he knows that he is not the only one who sees it too.

“But the truth is, I am tired,” Kolivan says. “I grow weary of fighting. I was fighting far before this war, just to keep my brother from completely destroying our planet with his madness. I have kept fighting since, if only in the shadows. But now…I am getting old, and I have no wish to claim a throne that should go to its rightful heir.” He towards Lotor again. “If you choose to accept this role, and my assistance, I will aid you to the best of my abilities, before and after the fact. I will make sure my supporters will follow you.”

_“I could ask for no better advisor, Uncle,”_ Lotor says. _“And if the Voltron Coalition is willing to assist us, I will do as you ask and return home to reclaim what is rightfully mine.”_

Shiro looks at the faces of his friends, taking in their expressions and the smells around him. He sees in them what he feels, what he knows is the right path, and what they must do.

“We’re with you all the way,” he says on behalf of everyone. “Whatever you need.”

“Very well,” Kolivan says with a nod. “We can’t proceed with our plans immediately. There are still issues we must figure out. I hope that knowing whatever happens at these negotiations won’t last forever, might bring you some comfort for now.”

“It does make things a little easier to swallow,” Allura admits. “Although we still must prepare for the possibility that the treaty may not be seen especially favorably by people who do not know we are planning a coup.”

“If that happens, as I said before, you can put all the blame on me,” Shiro says. “I don’t care what people think. Frankly, it might be nice if they left me alone for once.”

“Shiro…” Allura starts, concern wrinkling her brow.

“All I want, after this is over, is to just be somewhere quiet and safe with my family, Allura,” Shiro says gently, but firmly. “I won’t miss the parades.”

Softly, Shiro feels Keith cover one of his hands with his own, warm one. “I want the same thing.”

The worried wrinkle doesn’t quite vanish from Allura’s brow, but it soon becomes accompanied by a determined furrow. Her eyes blazing with the fire that has seen her through the war and everything that came with it; the one that makes Shiro proud to be in her service.

“I’ll make sure you’ll get that,” she says. “Whatever people want to think, you _are_ a war hero, Shiro, and will always be the Black Paladin. Altea won’t forget what you’ve done for the universe. Anything you need in the future, I’ll personally make sure you and your family will have.”

“Thank you,” Shiro says genuinely, giving her a warm smile. “We can talk more on that when we have time.”

Allura nods, before turning to Kolivan. “You know Zarkon the best. What do you think we should use to negotiate for Keith’s safety and his hand?”

“As I am sure all of you are well-aware, my brother is at his core a very power-hungry man,” Kolivan begins. “He is also a traditional man, to the point of nationalism. He highly values the Galra ways and views them as superior to any other culture in the universe.”

“We know this of him, yes,” Allura says. “But how will it help in this situation?”

“If you still feel reluctant to be more lenient with the usage and allowance of quintessence in Daibazaal, there is one other suggestion I have for you to negotiate on,” Kolivan says, turning to address her. “For the moment, the planet Feyiv is in the territory of the Voltron Coalition. I don’t imagine it escapes you what that means for the Galra, Princess Allura.”

Allura nods. “It is the place where the Kral Zera traditionally takes place.”

Kolivan nods in return. “Zarkon may pretend otherwise, but he holds that place in high regard. Even deeming it sacred to our people. The fact he lost it was an extremely bitter loss for him. The possibility of getting it back will be a powerful bargaining tool for you.”

“I thought so,” Allura says. “It was going to be our secret weapon; something for us to negotiate over if we got into an especially bad bind.”

“It can still be all of that,” Kolivan says. “You are in a bind now, are you not? If you can prevent yourselves from falling for my brother’s act, that Feyiv doesn’t mean much to him, it is something you can really use.”

“We will do our best,” Allura says, her voice determined.

Kolivan nods. “I’ll do my all to help you behind the scenes as well. Hopefully I can persuade my brother to give in to the deal.”

He lifts his eyes to look across the room at Keith and Shiro. Shiro does his best to hide how it makes the back of his neck sweat. “In the meantime, Keith must return to Daibazaal.”

“What?” Shiro gasps, a chill of fear washing over him like an icy wind. He grips at Keith’s shoulders tight, as if to keep him near, keep him safe.

“He’s right, Shiro,” Keith says, looking up at him over his shoulder.

Shiro feels him move beneath his hands, and lets go long enough to let Keith turn around to properly face him. Keith’s large eyes seem so weary and sad as they meet Shiro’s. Shiro wraps his arms around his waist, holding him tight.

“When they come get me, I have to actually be there,” he says softly. “I’ve done what I came here to do. And frankly, now that I have, me being here is more of a risk for everyone involved than anything else.” He drops his gaze down to his feet. “All I can do now is wait. And I have to explain this to Sven, so he won’t be alarmed when we leave.”

Shiro shifts one hand up to rest between Keith’s shoulder blades, pulling him into a proper embrace, clutching him close. He breathes in that beloved scent, trying to memorize it the way he always wished he had properly done before they parted ways last.

“I swear to you, I’ll get you both out,” he whispers into Keith’s ear. “Even if I have to storm the palace in Daibazaal with the Black Lion myself, I swear we won’t be apart for long.”

“I know,” Keith murmurs into his shoulder, wrapping his own arms around Shiro and squeezing him back.

Shiro can hardly make himself let go, the fear and uncertainty still chilly in his stomach. He wishes he could just keep Keith here, where he could see for himself that he’s okay. But Shiro also knows Keith and Kolivan are both right. Keith needs to go for everything to work out in the best possible way. He just has to have faith that the negotiations will go well.

As Keith begins to pull away, Shiro forces himself to let go, though not before giving him one last squeeze. Keith returns it, before disentangling himself from their embrace, and turning to address everyone else in the room.

“I can’t thank you all enough for what you’re doing for me and my son,” he says, giving another bow. “I hope I can someday pay you back for your help.”

Allura surprises both Shiro and Keith by stepping over to him. She places a hand on his shoulder, making Keith look up at her, seeing her give him a soft smile.

“Just make Shiro happy,” she says. “That’s all we ask.”

Keith gives another glance around the room, seeing the other Paladins hum their agreements and give their nods. “I’ll do my best, Princess,” he says, his eyes softening with sadness. “I also wish to apologize for everything my people have put you – all of you – through.”

Allura lowers her eyes, pressing her lips together, her scent cloying with painful memories. She doesn’t say anything, but she gives Keith a nod, acknowledging his words. Shiro supposes that that’s all they can expect for now, and from the way Keith’s expression stays neutral, Shiro can tell he also knows that. Perhaps once they’re out of peril, Shiro can bring up the work Keith and his family have done for the Coalition’s war efforts, from behind the scenes. But for now, the wounds are just too raw. They all need time to heal. And as long as he still has Allura’s help and support, Shiro is willing to give her that.

“We should go, Keith,” Kolivan cuts into the silence. “It is late, and you need to leave as soon as possible. It’s safest to do so while it’s still dark.”

_“I’ll see you soon, Keith,”_ Lotor says on the tablet screen _“Take care until then.”_

“And you,” Keith says, managing to give him a small smile.

He turns around, towards Shiro. And before he realizes what is happening, Keith has closed the short distance between them and his soft lips are leaving a moist print on Shiro’s cheek in a kiss.

“Something to look forward to,” Keith says, and the sparkle in his eye makes Shiro’s heart throb. It’s so like the way Keith used to look at him, mischievous and teasing, but also affectionate and alluring. It makes him feel like he’s melting on the inside.

Shiro’s cheek tingles where the kiss was pressed, his face starting to heat up, as he somehow manages a smile of his own. “Soon.”


	5. Chapter 5

**_Emperor Zarkon’s Palace, Planet Daibazaal, Thirteen Years Ago_ **

_Keith was late._

_It was the night of the Masked Ball. Despite it technically being Keith’s debut into the court, and it being a masquerade, he was meant to slip into the ballroom inconspicuously, blending in with the other guests. Apparently, the suitors would only be allowed to be led to him by scent alone, or they’d be considered unworthy of his hand._

_He and Shiro had agreed that Keith would come fetch Shiro from his room, and they’d go to the ballroom together, given how Shiro had already gotten lost in the palace once. Keith also admitted to liking the idea of him picking up Shiro rather than the other way around, a little show of rebellion of the traditional ways._

_But it had been almost half an hour since the agreed time for him to arrive, and Shiro couldn’t help the way worry began to make his heart pound in his chest. He was starting to feel almost feverishly overheated in his outfit, because of his nerves. Keith was always on time; it was one of the many parts of him that made him so reliable as a person. He wouldn’t leave Shiro waiting for so long without a very good reason._

_He held back a growl of frustration. What if something had happened? What if Keith was in some kind of trouble? What if he needed help?_

_Shiro might be foolish to even try this, given how difficult it had been for him to move around in the palace without trouble, but he couldn’t let himself dwell on that. All he knew was that Keith might need him, and he let that guide his feet as he walked out of his room, turning towards the direction he hoped more than anything would actually lead him to Keith’s quarters._

_It was probably even more stupid of him to barely pay attention to where he was going, but he couldn’t help himself. All his thoughts were occupied by Keith and the sheer, scorching **need** to find him and be close to him. That need seemed to work his legs forward, and since Shiro had no idea where to go otherwise, he let the urge guide him._

_He might’ve even walked past that door, if not for the fact that there was a slight gap in it, preventing it from completely closing. Light flooded out onto the dark corridor from the little crack, unusual for the sliding doors of Daibazaal. As Shiro peered down into the gap, he saw a shoe holding the door open, stopping it from closing. A red, heeled shoe._

_Shiro’s attention was quickly caught by a noise coming from inside the room as he looked up. Something had sounded from inside the room; a hollow, scary sound, like something bouncing against another surface. Or worse, some_ one. _Heart in his throat, Shiro peered into the room from the crack._

_“Stop it!” he heard a familiar voice cry, muffled. The sound of it made his heart clench and his stomach roll with shock and fury._

_Inside, he could just barely see a tall, wide, purple form, along with a glimpse of a pale arm that seemed to be struggling._

_“Don’t make a fuss, you silly little thing,” a deep voice, one that sounded vaguely familiar but that Shiro couldn’t place spoke. “You’re going to be mine anyway. What’s the harm in me taking a bit of an early taste?”_

_Fury scorching his insides. Deciding he had heard more than enough, Shiro slammed his hand on the pad next to the door, making it slide fully open for him._

_“That’s enough,” he said, hoping he sounded more intimidating than his eighteen years usually permitted him; at least here. On Earth, Shiro may have been considered quite large, if still a little gangly from his growth spurts, but here on Daibazaal, almost everyone towered over him by a good few feet. Still, if it came down to it, he wouldn’t hesitate to throw down with whoever it was that dared to threaten Keith._

_The big Galra – Alpha, Shiro could now properly smell – turned his head to look at him over his shoulder; giving Shiro a proper view of his furry purple head with big ears, as well as his gleaming yellow eyes. Not to mention of Keith, wearing a deep red dress, the straps of it falling off his shoulders in the grasp of said Galra._

_Keith met Shiro’s gaze with his own feverishly bright and frightened eyes. Seeing Shiro seemed to calm him enough to properly focus, because he quickly took control of the situation. Taking advantage of the Alpha’s loosened grip on him, he pulled himself away from the Galra. Smelling his fright and seeing his alarmed expression, Shiro promptly opened his arms for Keith to rush into and bury himself in for safety._

_He held him tight in his arms, silently swearing to never let anyone put their hands on him again. Stroking Keith’s back in what he hoped was a comforting manner, Shiro did his best to quell the burning fury inside of him, and to keep himself from growling at the large Alpha still standing before them. A fight wasn’t what Keith needed right now. Given the way he was shaking, at least one of them had to remain composed in this situation._

_No matter how much Shiro might want to rip that Alpha into pieces for daring to touch his friend._

_“It’s alright now,” he murmured down to Keith. “I’m here. I won’t let him hurt you.”_

_“Oh? And how do you plan to do that?” the Galra said, turning around properly to give Shiro a once-over and a smug look on his face. The sight of it made Shiro’s blood boil, and he gnashed his teeth together to keep himself in control. “A little Alpha like you?”_

_This time, Shiro didn’t even try to hold back his growl. If this Alpha wasn’t going to back down on good terms, he was prepared to do whatever he had to. “Well, personally I’d like to know how Prince Kolivan might feel about an assault on his grandson. How about we find out?”_

_The Galra let out a growl of his own, biting his large teeth together. Shiro forced himself not to look away, to meet his challenge head-on. He was not afraid. He refused to be._

_The Galra said nothing else in the end, just stomping off and out of the room past Shiro, leaving behind a frustrated stink. Once he’s gone, the door finally slid properly shut on Shiro and Keith, sealing them alone in Keith’s room._

_“Are you okay?” Shiro asked Keith softly, still holding him tightly in his arms._

_“…Thank you.”_

_“You don’t need to thank me,” Shiro said. “Who was that?”_

_“Commander Sendak. They say he’s Zarkon’s favorite. I’ve met him a few times,” Keith said, still not raising his head from Shiro’s chest. But at least the violent shakes of his body were starting to settle down, little by little._

_Shiro let out another growl, holding Keith a bit tighter to his body. “Once I tell Kolivan…”_

_“Don’t!” Keith cried, finally lifting his head, his eyes still maintaining that nervous, frightened glow that broke Shiro’s heart to see._

_“Keith, he needs to know what happened,” Shiro said. “He can keep you safe. He can have something done…”_

_Keith shook his head, lowering his eyes again. “No, he can’t,” he said, his voice small and his scent all over the place with emotion; all of them painful. “I told you, Sendak is Zarkon’s favorite. Grandfather can’t touch him.”_

_“But there must be something…!” Shiro tried._

_“Shiro, please,” Keith said, lifting his eyes again. The glow in them had begun to turn into shimmering tears, flustering his whole face and starting to ruin his make-up. Shiro found himself frozen looking at him, his whole being aching with the sight of Keith like this. “I just…I just want to forget about this. He didn’t even get that far. Grandfather doesn’t need to know. It would just worry him, and he’s got enough troubles without this to add to it.”_

_Shiro swallowed. A deep, buried part of him, right at his core, wanted to ignore Keith’s pleas. Shiro would no longer be on Daibazaal in a few weeks and he’d leave Keith alone once more. If he couldn’t be here to protect him, he at least wanted to make sure the people who could, would know to look out for situations like what had almost happened today. And who to watch out for. Sendak, especially. The Alpha in him demanded both the knowledge that Keith would be safe without him, and some kind of punishment for the person who had dared to try and harm his Keith._

_But a more rational, calm and humane part of him also understood Keith’s feelings. After all, he knew Keith well. And Shiro was more than certain that the urge to keep what had just happened on the downlow, wasn’t just due to Keith not wanting to cause a fuss when he felt there was nothing to be done. It was also likely that the fact he’d been caught off-guard had taken a toll on his pride. Perhaps his desire to not involve anyone else was to protect himself more than anything. He didn’t want to give anyone else a chance to see him as weak._

_Shiro could never think of him as weak, no matter what. This was Sendak’s shame, it wasn’t on Keith. But in the end, telling anyone else was still Keith’s prerogative, and should be his decision alone. After all, Shiro had only become involved in the situation by accident. Although he was grateful that he had managed to prevent Sendak from getting very far, he couldn’t fault Keith for not wanting to tell others what had happened. After all, best friend or not, Shiro wouldn’t have to live with whatever came next. He wasn’t Keith’s mate. He had no right to make any demands of him._

_Shiro was still be certain that Kolivan and Krolia and Thace and Ulaz and Lotor; the people who cared about Keith would want to know about this, but…_

_“If that’s what you really want,” Shiro said softly. “Then I won’t say a word.”_

_Keith squeezed him around the waist, and Shiro felt him exhale, his shoulders relaxing. “Thank you.”_

…

**_Present Day_ **

Shiro is starting to really loathe the conference room where the peace negotiations take place. By the time the Conference finally be over, he’s pretty sure he’ll never want to see this hall again.

If possible, today has been even worse than the day before. Even after Keith and Kolivan left, the Voltron Team had stayed up to plan their strategy. As a result, Shiro has only gotten a few hours of sleep, and he can feel the beginnings of yet another headache at his temples. To just sit here and wait for Allura to bring up the matter of a marriage between him and Keith feels... maddening and nerve-wracking. He and his friends had agreed last night that they’d proceed with proposing the marriage today, but they’d do it after a few other issues on the peace treaty had been discussed. After all, they don’t want to come off as too eager and shoot themselves in the foot, even if they want to settle the matter as soon as they can.

The only thing Shiro really has to be grateful for today, is that Allura offered to do most of the talking. With her Altean stamina, she can navigate through everything exceptionally well, even with little sleep. But still, the waiting burns in Shiro’s gut, and he barely manages to redirect his impatience from showing on his face by tapping his foot.

It is a huge weight off his back when, shortly after their lunch break, Allura finally says, “Now that that matter is settled, there is something else we would like to discuss with you.”

Shiro sits up a little straighter, ready to properly focus and pay attention; to offer any help he might be able to provide, and to observe the reactions on the opposing side.

“What would that be, Princess Allura?” Zarkon says, his voice deep and eyes glowing eerily as usual. He somehow manages to sound bored and condescending all at once, his expression never shifting. 

“The Coalition has had some discussions in the past few quintants,” she says, sitting with her back straight and eyes blazing with determination. “And we all agree that a peace treaty may not be enough to satisfy the masses, that the Galra will behave themselves and follow the agreements.”

“Are you saying you wish for some sort of a binding seal?” Zarkon asks, sounding vaguely curious. “What is it that you suggest?”

“Marriage,” Allura breathes, her voice light and airy, like the suggestion is no big deal. 

Zarkon presses his lips together. “If you wish to marry my errant son so badly, I have no objections.”

Allura’s cheeks flush, but other than that, she doesn’t let any emotions show on her face, her scent controlled and maintained.

“I think you and I both know that a union between myself and an exiled prince of Daibazaal would hardly count as a political marriage,” she says, keeping her tone even, but Shiro can hear the undercurrents of rage in it. He just hopes she can keep herself calm enough for this. Someone has to, and for once, Shiro can’t be the one to do it.

“There is an Omega of marriageable age in your family, is there not?” Allura continues. “And the leader, the very face of the Voltron Coalition, the Black Paladin, is an Alpha.”

Zarkon’s expression still doesn’t shift, but he turns his head just enough to glance over at Shiro in a slow, deliberate manner. Shiro can’t help the way it makes cold sweat break out on his skin, as much as he hates it. Zarkon’s eerie stare has a way of making him feel transparent.

“I see you have come forward with your old affair with my grand-nephew,” Zarkon says to him, sounding almost amused.

Before Shiro can spit out an answer, Allura cuts in, “Then you admit there is indeed an Omega in the Imperial Family.”

“Keith has been promised elsewhere,” Zarkon says, not even shifting his gaze to meet Allura’s, still staring at Shiro. “Besides, he is hardly of marriable quality for the sake of an alliance, used and ruined as he is.”

Shiro bites his cheek to try and control his anger, to keep in his furious growl. He knows Zarkon is deliberately baiting him, wanting to get a rise out of him. Wanting him to slip up and make a mistake as he’s overtaken by emotion. Shiro can’t let that happen. He’s done with being controlled by Galra.

“Oh, we don’t mind that,” Allura says, trying to sound casual, slipping in an amiable smile. “Really, who in the world is pure in after the times we’ve had?”

Zarkon purses his lips and Shiro swallows down his internal cheer at Allura’s not-so-subtle jab. “There is a child involved.”

Shiro gives Allura a quick glance, reading the furrow to her brow as permission, before saying, “You mean _my_ child.”

There is a moment’s silence. Although Zarkon’s expression still doesn’t shift, a scent of shock and disbelief is strong in the air, the subtle whispers on the sidelines echoing on the walls.

Shiro ignores all of it. “The last thing I would mind, is if I got my child alongside Keith,” he says, keeping his tone as neutral as he can manage. “After all, what father doesn’t want to know his son?”

Zarkon purses his lips together, and Shiro counts that as another subtle sign of victory.

“So,” Zarkon says, crossing his fingers on the table. “You still care for Keith.”

Shiro bites his tongue, realizing his mistake. He can’t lie his way out of this one, or Zarkon might use that as an excuse to back out of the issue entirely. He just needs to go with the flow, find a balance of emotion and detachment. They’ll have to negotiate, too, but that’s what they’ve been preparing for. He just can’t let himself panic.

“He is the bearer of my only child,” Shiro says, doing his best to appear nonchalant. “Our son is something we will always share. And I have no desire to separate my son from the only parent he’s ever known. I want them both with me.”

“And what would you be willing to give me for that honor?” Zarkon asks.

“Sir…” Sendak hisses under his breath, turning towards his Emperor, and Shiro lets himself draw a little comfort from the panic in his voice.

“Hush,” Zarkon hisses back at him, and Shiro feels satisfaction bloom in his chest like an opening flower.

“Well,” Allura speaks up. “We are willing to negotiate some sort of a dowry for the Omega, as is appropriate. But I am hoping you aren’t imagining something extremely grand, because if so, I am sure you will be disappointed. After all, as you said, he isn’t pure, and not so young anymore, either.”

“You said that fact does not bother you,” Zarkon quips back. “Keith is my grand-nephew, the prized jewel of the Imperial Galra Family. If you wish for me to break off his current engagement, I’m afraid I’m going to need some convincing.”

“Somehow, with the language you used to describe him previously, I find that hard to believe,” Allura says firmly. “And I also don’t think you’ll find a much better match for him than the father of his child. I can’t imagine many high-ranked Galran Alphas would be very happy to take in another man’s child.”

“Regardless, Keith has a very important role to play on Daibazaal,” Zarkon says. “All the children he bears are a part of the Imperial Family. I can’t just have anyone father them, especially after the first…unfortunate incident.”

Shiro swallows down another growl, his throat burning with the pain of indignation.

“We will be more than happy to add a clause into the marriage certificate that disqualifies any children, current or upcoming, born from this union from being eligible for the throne of Daibazaal,” Allura says. “After all, they’ll only be a quarter Galra, and don’t belong to the main branch of the royal family. They’d have very little chance to claim the throne for themselves.”

“Well, that is something I suppose,” Zarkon says. “It is not enough to cover a dowry, however.”

“How about the planet Feyiv then?” Allura says, a corner of her mouth perking up slightly in a smirk. Shiro whoops a little on the inside as he sees Zarkon actually _snap_ his head towards Allura. They’ve got him now. “We have it under our protection. That is a holy place to the Galra, is it not? We’re willing to give it back to you if you give us the Omega.”

Shiro holds his hand in a tight fist below the table; the only sign of frustration and anger he allows himself. He knows Allura doesn’t mean it when she talks about Keith like he’s some sort of commodity; an object rather than a person. After all on Altea, Omegas like Allura and Keith are revered and they are usually considered the best to become leaders. Allura has commented multiple times how barbaric she finds it, that the Galra treat their Omegas as little more than property to be traded at will. Shiro knows that now she’s just saying all of this in order to appeal to Zarkon and to come off as detached.

It doesn’t make it much easier to swallow, though. He hates that he can’t say a word in Keith’s defense, especially when Keith can’t be here to do so himself. All he can do is sit still and let Allura’s words work their magic.

“While that is certainly an important location to my people,” Zarkon says, seeming to compose himself. “I am not certain it would be enough.”

“Well, this marriage is also not something we’re entirely set on,” Allura says, entirely nonchalant. “We can also just keep Feyiv, and forget all about this.”

“It is of no use to you.”

“Perhaps not in a way you might understand,” Allura says, her eyes glinting dangerously. “But it is indeed of use to us.”

There is a moment’s silence as Zarkon settles to lean back in his chair, looking silently down at the table, apparently musing.

“I must speak with my men,” Zarkon says after a moment, rising to his feet. “Why don’t we finish for the day. I will give you our answer in the morning.”

“Very well,” Allura says, getting to her feet as well. “We shall look forward to it.”

…

Despite his weariness from lack of sleep and a few long days, Shiro knows that even if he tries to sleep, he won’t be able to. All his nerves are jittery and humming, filling him with nervous energy. He wishes more than anything that he could talk to Keith, and tell him how things are proceeding. To feel his warmth and breathe in his scent; to calm down the way he did last night. It’s hard to believe how intensely he feels the loss, after having him back in his arms for just a few nights. He just hopes Keith made it back to Daibazaal safe and undetected. And that Kolivan is keeping Keith up-to-date, and will somehow manage to convince his brother to accept the offered deal.

Lacking anything better to do, Shiro takes refuge on one of the public balconies of the conference building, reading over his notes from the Conference so far. It at least gives him a sense of doing something to further the cause of peace, instead of just twiddling his thumbs and waiting. It’s also a relief to be by himself for a bit, the others having retired to their rooms to get some much needed rest.

Not knowing when he is going to see Keith again is torture to Shiro. It’s definitely not helping him stay calm to not know what Zarkon and his posse are planning and talking about in secret right this moment, either. Shiro knows that his team still has a few aces up their sleeves, in case Zarkon will refuse to relinquish Keith on the grounds discussed. He really hopes the negotiations won’t come to that, though. Not when all he wants is his mate and child with him as soon as possible; safe and happy and together with him as a family after all this time.

Shiro manages to pass a few hours on his notes, slowly beginning to feel his exhaustion catching up to him for real, as the sun begins setting. He takes a moment to appreciate its blood red glow, not too unlike the sunsets he remembers from back on Earth. With a sigh, a memory of how he and Keith used to watch the sunset together when they were young, passes through his mind. Hopefully, soon, they’ll be able to do that again.

Shiro gives the sunset a few more hopeful glances before turning on his heel and starting to head back towards his room. He can’t quite bring himself to keep his head straight and up the way he normally would. Everything is just weighing too heavily on his shoulders, causing him to slump with weariness. He even moves a little slower than usual, not seeing a reason to rush for once.

Although he’s been learning to let his guard down since the war ended, years of experience still don’t fail him. Shiro clearly hears the footsteps approaching him from close by, and quickly raises his head to observe. He soon spots Sendak, coming closer with each long step from the corner. Since the two of them are alone, this time, Shiro doesn’t even try to hold back his growl. He holds up his prosthetic hand in front of himself just in case, though he doesn’t activate it just yet.

Sendak holds up his single flesh hand, at least knowing better than to raise the one that has been made into a weapon, in front of Shiro. “I’m not here to fight.”

Shiro doesn’t lower his arm. “I thought fighting was all you knew how to do.”

“There would be no benefit to me attacking you here, and you know it,” Sendak says, furrowing his brows in annoyance, his artificial eye gleaming towards Shiro.

In theory, Shiro knows Sendak to be right. The rule of no fighting here is the only reason he hasn’t activated his arm or tried anything himself. But he also knows Sendak and what he’s capable of. After all, he, more than anyone Shiro has ever met, believes in the Galra way of ‘victory or death.’ To let down his guard down around him would only be foolish.

“What do you want?” Shiro hisses, unable to do anything else at the moment.

“I wish to make a deal, Alpha to Alpha,” Sendak says, his mouth twisting into a fanged smirk. “I have Emperor Zarkon’s ear. I can influence him.”

“I have no interest in any deal you have to offer me,” Shiro says.

“I’ll bring you your little bastard son, if you concede on having Keith,” Sendak says, as if he hadn’t heard him at all.

Shiro snaps his teeth together to keep his cool, though he allows another smaller growl escape, just to show he’s not afraid.

“I told you,” he hisses out, turning to leave, though he still makes sure to keep his guard up. “I’m not interested.”

“You might lose them both,” Sendak says, revealing his fangs again when Shiro looks at him. “Emperor Zarkon has big plans for that little bitch, and they don’t include you. If you agree to my terms, you can at least have the boy.”

For a moment, Shiro’s stomach drops out and he feels a cold sweat form at the back of his neck. The memory of Keith begging him to first and foremost save Sven flashes through his mind’s eye. If what Sendak is saying is true, then he might at least be able to do that. If their plan doesn’t succeed, if Zarkon refuses to accept the deal, his son and Keith might both…

Shiro swallows hard, taking a silent but deep gulp of air, trying to calm down. He needs to clear his head and think about this properly. To assess the facts, carefully. He can’t let himself panic, can’t let his baser instincts and emotions take over. Not now.

He needs to recount the facts. He remembers how Zarkon reacted upon Allura mentioning Feyiv. He may have tried to play it off later, but that first reaction told a lot. He was just trying to seem nonchalant, just like they were; so he could get himself a better deal.

Shiro also knows Keith truly matters very little to him; all Zarkon cares about is what he can accomplish by using him. Keith is nothing but a tool for him. And if he considers getting Feyiv back from the Voltron Coalition a better deal than what he might gain by marrying Keith off to Sendak, he’s likely to take it. And Shiro’s fairly certain that that’s exactly the way Zarkon sees things at this very moment.

Sendak may be Zarkon’s favorite, and he may truly want him as his heir, but from what Shiro knows, in the end that too, isn’t tied to his emotions or affection all that much. Sendak is just another tool; a way for Zarkon to make sure his legacy and ways will continue after he’s gone. Sendak may believe otherwise in his mind, but Shiro has for a long time doubted Zarkon’s ability to love anyone anymore. Perhaps that part of him died along with his wife.

Shiro feels almost silly for nearly falling for another one of Sendak’s tricks.

He lets out a huff of laughter before he turns to face Sendak again. “You’re bluffing,” he says, voice low but still laced with amusement. “Zarkon wants to take the deal, doesn’t he? You wouldn’t be here otherwise, making a different one with me.”

Sendak lets out a growl, his eyebrows narrowing in anger. As his eyes blaze with furious fire, his scent also slips, allowing Shiro to smell his shame. He lets out a breath, his suspicion confirmed. 

“Seems like you don’t have the Emperor’s ear after all, Sendak,” Shiro says, turning to leave again. “I’ll see you at the negotiations tomorrow. Goodbye.”

“Don’t you turn your back on me, Champion!” Sendak growls.

Despite his quick reflexes, Shiro barely has time to react before he feels a biting pain grasping at his flesh arm. He just has time to see Sendak’s claw-like weapon arm wrap around him before Sendak uses the hold to pull at him and turn him around.

“I have waited for almost thirty deca-phoebes for that whore of an Omega to be mine!” Sendak growls, spitting in Shiro’s direction. “I’m not about to lose him now when I’m so close!”

“So that’s what this is all about for you, then?” Shiro growls back, bringing up his Alpha scent to cover his nerves of facing off with Sendak like this. The situation reminds him all too much of things he’d rather not dwell on. He can’t let himself think about them, if he doesn’t want to completely freeze or lose himself right now. “You want Keith?”

“He was meant to be _mine_!” Sendak roars. “Ever since he was born, he was promised to me!”

Shiro feels sick. “You think you can just claim a person’s life like that? Keith was only a child back then! How can you think you have a right to a child’s life?”

“He is an Omega,” Sendak says. “His sole purpose is to belong to an Alpha, and he was supposed to be mine.”

“Well, that didn’t exactly work out for you, did it?” Shiro smirks. “Since Keith chose me.”

“The little whore always thought too highly of himself. It’s that human blood and his soft upbringing,” Sendak hisses. “But there’s still time to train it out of him.”

“You won’t lay a hand on him or my son,” Shiro growls. “I can have your whole planet destroyed if I just mention this little ‘conversation.’”

Before Sendak can respond, Shiro finally activates his own prosthetic, grabbing a hold of Sendak’s flesh arm with it, holding on tight and burning him until he can smell Sendak’s fur scorch, and hears him cry out in pain. Sendak lets go of him out of sheer shock, and Shiro removes his hand.

“I could kill you right here,” Shiro says in a low voice, holding his still-activated right arm shining, between their bodies. “But that would just mean more trouble for everyone involved. But rest assured, if you try anything again, or if you touch one hair on Keith or Sven’s heads, I won’t hesitate.”

With that, he leaves, making sure to keep his guard up as he goes.

He does not hear one peep from Sendak, aside from his harsh pained breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Prince Kolivan’s lands, Planet Daibazaal, Ten Years Ago_ **

_Even the rush of wind couldn’t block the ringing sound of Keith’s laughter from Shiro’s ears. Shiro glanced over in his direction, giving him a large grin before he sped up his hoverbike. It seemed like forever since he’d raced through a bare landscape like this, so free and weightless. He loved being a pilot for the Galaxy Garrison and he understood that each course and lesson had its own necessary information to teach him; but…there really was just something unbeatable about getting to glide through the air on his own terms like this, able to perform tricks and play with his beloved._

_Shiro may have been climbing ranks at the Garrison, and he might’ve been able to take one of their hoverbikes for a ride on his own, but it was never the same as when he experienced it with Keith like this. Flying across the fields, through the tricky terrains of forests, climbing past the hills; there was nothing like it on a clear summer night like this. Especially with Daibazaal’s twin moons and bright stars above them, easy to see in the countryside where they were. It was nothing like the big cities with their light pollution that he and Keith had grown up in, but Shiro much preferred this. It was one of the things he also appreciated in the remote desert location of the Garrison back on Earth._

_The field they were flying through came to an end with another hill, almost tall enough to be a small mountain. Shiro smirked to himself, pulling up the side of it. He could see Keith catching up from the corner of his eye, but what he didn’t know was that Shiro had a new trick up his sleeve. Flying through the desert alone might not have been the same as doing it together with Keith, but that didn’t mean Shiro just stayed inside the Garrison with simulators._

_He kept climbing up the side of the hill until he reached the top. His heart was in his throat as he kept riding the air with his bike, all the way to the edge of the cliff at the top of the hill. Shiro gave Keith one last look over his shoulder before he dove right off, letting himself feel weightless in the air for a moment as his bike began falling. He kept his eyes on the ground, and just at the right moment, pulled the lever to start flying again, continuing forward through the field. He let out a whoop of success and victory, turning to grin up at Keith, still stuck on top of the hill, staring down at him._

_Perhaps he was showing off a little, but sometimes an Alpha just wanted to impress his Omega. After all, Shiro would be leaving Keith again soon. He wanted Keith to remember why they were giving this long-distance thing a try; after such an intense summer where they spent nearly every moment together, falling deeper and deeper for each other._

_Little by little, Shiro began to slow down his speed. Knowing Keith would eventually follow him down one way or another, Shiro decided he might as well give him the time to catch up. And for himself to catch his breath. The field he landed in was nearly bare of anything but grass and flowers, but there were a few trees scattered around. He parked his bike softly next to one, and from the trunk of the bike, he pulled out a blanket, and walked out into the open and laid it down on the grass, sitting himself down._

_As he waited for Keith, he listened to the soft wind brush through the wilderness, feeling it caress his face with the sweet night air around him. It was still warm, but Shiro could swear he could smell the first touches of autumn in the wind. The next semester at the Garrison would begin next week. Then he’d be back to just StarSkype calls, emails and text with Keith, all the way up until next summer. Or maybe the holiday season, if Shiro could manage the trip to Daibazaal again._

_The thought made his chest ache. It had been difficult enough to be apart from Keith when they had been friends. How much harder would it be now that they were courting?_

_The sound of a hoverbike’s hum drew Shiro from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Keith approaching, a little slower than during the race. Shiro got to his feet as Keith pulled up to park his bike next to Shiro’s, stepping over to him and half-playfully offering his hand._

_“May I help you down, my prince?” Shiro asked with a smirk._

_Keith lifted his hand over to his forehead, letting his eyes fall shut as he swooned theatrically. “If you would, oh grand Alpha, I’d be ever so grateful.”_

_Shiro laughed and reached up to not just take Keith’s hand, but to grab him around the waist. Holding him up in the air and twirling him around; Keith began to cry from laughing so hard. He was so light in Shiro’s hold as his dark hair and long night shirt caught in the wind. His cheeks were flushed from the rush of the ride and his eyes were shining like galaxies in the dark, and Shiro had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful. The sweet scent of Keith’s happiness overtook his nose, and Shiro felt his heart throb with how much he loved this man._

_They moved just like that, almost like they were dancing, towards the blanket. Shiro lowered Keith in his arms, enough so to touch their foreheads together affectionately. Keith smiled at him, eyes wide but soft and warm. Shiro couldn’t resist leaning up to capture his sweet mouth, tasting the pleasant scent of the summer night on Keith’s lips._

_Still holding onto Keith, still kissing him, Shiro slowly lowered them both down on the blanket, caressing Keith’s slim body through his thin sleepwear. Keith was so warm against him despite his light state of dress, his scent almost overwhelming so close to him like this. Still, Shiro made sure to hold back any further urges he might have, and only touch Keith’s back above his waist. The last thing he wanted was to push Keith or make him feel obligated to anything._

_Still, he couldn’t resist the desire to at least deepen their kiss, giving Keith’s mouth a little lick to ask for permission to enter. With a groan that Shiro felt heat up his very core, Keith opened his lips for him, allowing Shiro to stick his tongue inside and play with Keith’s own, holding Keith tight against himself. Keith’s scent was thickening around him and it sent Shiro’s heart racing and made his cock ache. He almost wished he could stop himself from kissing Keith, just to give himself time to calm down. But Keith was just so pliant and sweet in his arms, and Shiro couldn’t resist him. Couldn’t stop devouring him._

_“Takashi,” Keith hummed against his mouth, and Shiro had to fist his hand very tightly behind his back to stay in control of himself as he heard his given name slip past his beloved’s lips. “Takashi…”_

_“I’m here, baby,” Shiro cooed, pressing a small kiss to the corner of his mouth._

_“Takashi,” Keith said again, looking straight at him with those blazing eyes. “I want you to make love to me, right here, right now.”_

_Shiro felt his heart jump up to his throat. “Are you…” He cleared his throat, feeling his voice crack. “Are you serious?”_

_“Of course I am,” Keith said, a pout to his lip like he was offended Shiro would ever doubt him. “Look around you. Can you imagine a better place for our first time?”_

_Shiro swallowed hard again just so he didn’t blurt out that no, he really couldn’t. What could be more romantic or fitting for the two of them than an open field among the stars, on a warm summer night following a hoverbike race?_

_“That dive you did…” Keith sighed, leaning to give Shiro another deep kiss. “I want you to feel what it did to me, Takashi.”_

_Shiro shuddered, trying to shake of any thoughts that might urge him to just do it, and enter Keith’s warm, wet, tight little hole._

_“K-Keith,” he stammered out. “Are you really s-sure about this? We’re going to part ways in a few days. Are you certain this isn’t just separation anxiety talking or something?”_

_Shiro watched as Keith took his turn to swallow, his long, slender throat bopping in a way that was all too distracting._

_“I’m not saying that has nothing to do with this,” Keith said, softer now, his cheeks flushed. “But I don’t mean in a way that it’s messing with my mind. I just want to have something to remember you by, and you me, while we’re apart.”_

_“It’s not appropriate though,” Shiro said, lifting his hand to cradle the side of Keith’s face. “We’re not mates yet, let alone married. I haven’t even asked your family for your hand yet.”_

_“Since when do we care about what is ‘appropriate?’” Keith asked, lifting his hand to cover Shiro’s on his cheek. “Isn’t the way we feel enough? And I know you’re the one. I want to be yours, Takashi.”_

_Despite himself, Shiro could feel his heart melting in his chest. He suppressed a shiver and stroked Keith’s cheek with his thumb. “I want to be yours, too,” he murmured. “And I want to marry and mate you. But I want to do it right.”_

_“So you keep saying,” Keith huffed. It wasn’t the first time they’d had this conversation. “And I keep telling you, you have nothing to prove to anyone. I am making the choice, not Grandfather, not my Mom, not anyone else.”_

_“And **I** keep telling **you** ,” Shiro said, firm but warm, tightening his hold around Keith’s waist, pulling him closer. “I don’t want you to have to choose between me and your honor, regardless of if you consider it important or not.”_

_Shiro didn’t think Keith’s family would ever disown him for eloping with a simple pilot. The family were all somewhat rule breakers after all; Keith’s mother Krolia married a human firefighter, her brother Thace had married a Beta and a doctor instead of a court Omega. It was an open secret that Kolivan was sleeping with his right hand man, Antok; despite being married and having children with an Omega from Southern Daibazaal, Ker._

_But Keith was still a member of the Imperial Royal Family. He was a lord, a royal Omega worth so much more than what Shiro currently was. Shiro knew he had a good future ahead, and the ambition to get exactly where he wanted to be in life. But for the moment, he was still just a struggling student, trying to make ends meet until he graduated from the Garrison. There was no way that he was an Alpha worthy of someone like Keith, yet. And more than anything, Shiro wanted to be worthy of him. Even if that meant waiting for their wedding day to come for a little while longer._

_He’d been patient so far. He could remain so for a few years more._

_Keith let out a huff. “You and your honor,” he said. “Grandfather has always said I would get to choose my own mate, like my Mom and Uncle Thace. So I don’t understand what the big deal is.”_

_“I just think we should wait a little longer,” Shiro said. “Until I graduate at least. Then we can have a proper wedding.”_

_“I don’t care about a proper wedding,” Keith said, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s nose. “All I care about is you. We could elope tomorrow, and I would be happy. You could take me back to Earth with you and I’d be happy.”_

_“Keith,” Shiro said warmly. “We have all the time in the world. We don’t have to rush this. We can take our time. We have our whole lives ahead of us together.”_

_Keith lowered his eyes, biting down on his lip. “…But what if we don’t?”_

_Shiro blinked. “What do you mean?”_

_“You’re not this stupid, Takashi,” Keith said, raising his eyes to meet Shiro’s. “You know there’s talk of war.”_

_“Talk, yes,” Shiro said. “But I doubt it’ll come to that. Isn’t Altea known for its love of peace and diplomacy? I doubt they’ll actually declare war.”_

_“You can only push someone for so long before they push back,” Keith said. “Grandfather seems to think it’s only a matter of time.”_

_“He’s talked to you about it?” Shiro asked._

_“No.” Keith shakes his head. “But I can see and smell the worry and stress on him. Something is clearly weighing on him, even if he won’t say it out loud.”_

_Shiro swallowed. Kolivan almost never let anything shake him, let alone to the point people around him could tell. If this was really weighing on him that much…_

_“Still, I’m sure it won’t happen that suddenly,” Shiro said, hoping it might comfort Keith. “If it really seems like the war is coming, I’ll come get you. Then we can elope.”_

_Keith blinked, meeting his gaze head-on. “You promise?”_

_“I promise,” Shiro said, leaning in to seal his words with a kiss._

_“I still want you to make love to me, though,” Keith hummed against his mouth between their kisses. “That is…if you want to.”_

_“Keith…” Shiro began._

_“Takashi,” Keith cut in. “We can have tonight. No matter what, we can have that. You’re it for me. I want to know that with my whole body, and make you feel it too.”_

_Keith grinded a little on Shiro’s lap, making his heart pond like a drum in his ears, his cock standing hard in his sleep pants, leaking through a bit. The clothes they were wearing were thin enough that Shiro could feel Keith’s radiating body heat, on his cock. And this time he couldn’t suppress the pleasurable shudder at the thought of hiking up his skirts and just entering his warm, tight heat._

_And with one last look in Keith’s eyes, he found himself giving him. “Okay.”_

_He leaned to kiss Keith deeply, before laying him down on the blanket and covering Keith with his body and his lips._

…

**_Present Day_ **

The next morning, Shiro feels lighter than he has in days. As nerve-wracking as his encounter with Sendak the night before had been, it also gave him the confirmation that he and his team were on the right track. Gave him confidence that he and his friends might yet pull off what they meant to do. His family will be with him soon enough, safe and sound, he’s sure of it now. And even if Sendak somehow manages to sway Zarkon the way he claims, Shiro now has an additional trump card; Sendak tried to attack him yesterday. Zarkon may not be happy with the loss of the war, but Shiro can’t imagine he’ll be much happier to hear that his right hand man tried to go behind his back to further his own personal agenda. It would be a powerful tool for him going forward, but hopefully he won’t need it.

He’ll keep that information to himself for now. He’ll only use it if he has to. He doesn’t want to do anything to further aggravate the hatred, and anger, between the two warring sides, even if it is his right to do so. Not when they’re so close to getting where he wants them to be.

Shiro greets his friends with a few waves and nods as they arrive in the conference room and take their seats, soon followed by Zarkon and his side. He sits up straighter, internally preparing himself for what is to come.

Once everyone is sitting down, Allura speaks up, “Have you considered our proposal from the previous quintant, Emperor Zarkon?”

“We have, Princess Allura,” Zarkon says, his expression as unmoving as ever. “However, I am still not certain a mere small planet is enough to give up my grand-nephew and his child.”

“And I want to maintain, we don’t need them to secure this alliance. Not necessarily,” Allura says, her brows furrowed in determination. “If you are not interested in the planet Feyiv, we can simply end this matter here.”

Shiro swallows quietly, trying to keep his calm. He knows both sides are likely bluffing, but even the notion of either one backing out of the deal, and leaving Keith to fend for himself sets him on edge. He chews the inside of his mouth to keep his lips shut. He can’t pull out his secret weapon yet. He needs to see how this plays out at first. He must not seem too eager.

Zarkon is silent for a few moments, blankly staring ahead, his hands crossed on top of the table again. Shiro glances over at Kolivan on Zarkon’s left, seeing the way he bites his lips; the only visible sign of his nerves. What might he be thinking? What has he, Zarkon and everyone else on their side been discussing? Does the fact that he’s nervous show his uncertainty that this will work out as planned?

As Zarkon continues being still, Shiro also looks over at Sendak on his other side. He has replaced his armor from last night, and the burn on his arm is hidden beneath. Like the Galra soldier he prides himself to be, he hasn’t even bandaged the injured arm and doesn’t carry it in a sling. Perhaps the burn isn’t as severe as Shiro hoped to make it, but he hopes Sendak is at least a little bit in pain, even if he can’t see it on his face or smell it. He just seems angry, but that’s not really different from the way he usually looks. It also gives Shiro no clues as to what he might be thinking or feeling.

Finally, slowly, Zarkon purses his lips and opens his mouth. “…Fine,” he says. “We will exchange my grand-nephew and the child for the planet Feyiv; which will function as his dowry in marriage to the Black Paladin.”

Shiro swallows hard to keep in his sigh of relief. Beside him, Allura also barely lets her own relief show in her expression or body language, only willing to concede a small smile towards Zarkon. But close to her like this, Shiro can smell the undertones of joy in her scent.

“Splendid,” Allura says. “Let the record show, that such an agreement has been reached.”

The Olkari working as secretary for the meeting barely looks up from his computer, and simply hastens his typing.

“We would prefer to have the Omega and the child arrive here as soon as possible,” Allura continues, seemingly satisfied. “It’s best if they can get started on getting used to their new lives as soon as possible.”

“Ought we not have a proper ceremony?” Zarkon asks. “This union is a symbol of a new era, after all.”

“Perhaps once the peace negotiations have concluded, we may hold appropriate celebrations,” Allura says. “But for now, I think it’s best if we settle for a simple signing of a marriage certificate, one that holds all the articles and agreements made between us regarding the union. Such a big change of environment and circumstance will be quite the adjustment for the child, after all; it is best if we don’t waste time.”

Zarkon purses his lips. “…Very well,” he says after a moment, turning slightly to speak to one of the guards on his side of the room over his shoulder. “Send a word to Daibazaal to bring Keith and his child here at once.”

“Yessir!” the guard says, standing at attention for a bit before rushing out of the room.

Once he’s gone, Allura crosses her own hands on the table. “Now then,” she says. “Shall we move onto drafting the marriage contract?”

…

By the time the negotiations conclude for the day, both sides are satisfied with the proposed marriage contract. They added it in as a clause to the peace treaty and have gotten the message back that Keith and Sven would be with them by next morning.

Shiro can hardly believe it. That means tomorrow is not only his wedding day, but the day he finally gets to meet his son. He’s even been given permission to leave the Peace Conference after the signing. To be with his family, to help them adjust and learn to live their new lives together, all three of them. Shiro couldn’t even bring himself to argue against it. Not when Allura has been doing most of the work during the negotiations anyway.

Plus, once they’re here, Keith and Sven will be his responsibility. He can’t risk keeping them anywhere near Sendak, and he can’t imagine sending them to Altea by themselves either. Neither of them may look Galra, but it doesn’t mean that settling on a planet that was on the opposing side of the war, will be completely painless. Shiro must be there to help smooth over the process of that as much as he possibly can. And maybe with a bit of time, they can perhaps start making more permanent plans for a home, whether it be on Altea or Earth or elsewhere.

Shiro’s skin feels abuzz with excitement, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He’s not sure he’ll even be able to sleep tonight, waiting for his loved ones to arrive. He’s barely able to eat at dinner, so he’s glad for the chance to gather in the common lounge for the Paladins to properly settle down for the night.

“I want to take a moment to truly thank you all for your help in getting my family to safety, and back to me,” Shiro says to his team with a warm smile for each of his friends. “I know it was selfish of me to ask you to do this for me, and I know it made things difficult, but I can’t express how grateful I am for all your efforts, that helped to pull this off.”

“We’re just glad we could help,” Pidge says, returning his smile.

“Yeah, and you were right, Shiro. It was about time you did something that was just for you,” Lance adds with a grin.

“And honestly, you, Allura and Kolivan did most of the heavy-lifting, anyway,” Hunk says.

“And we’ve gained a new ally, on the inside, too,” Coran says, stroking his moustache with his fingers. “So the whole ordeal wasn’t without its benefits for all of us.”

“Still,” Shiro says warmly. “If I can ever help any of you in return, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“You’ve already done more than enough,” Allura says.

Shiro raises an eyebrow. Although her voice is warm, she’s not smiling at him. Her expression is completely neutral. And over the years, Shiro has learned that it means something is bothering her, but she doesn’t want to say what it is.

Before he can dwell on it further, Hunk cuts off his train of thought, “Yeah, you should just focus on your family, Shiro,” he says. “They’ll need you, and you also need the time to build up relationships with both Keith and Sven again. And you need to be ready for the fact that it might not always be easy, either.” 

“I know,” Shiro says. “I’m prepared. All I’ve ever wanted, is to be a father to my son, and a husband to Keith. I know we must all get to know each other on one level or another, but this is the most important task of my life. I’m not going to give up easily.”

Hunk seems to relax at that, giving Shiro a nod of acceptance with a smile.

The discussion starts to relax into more easygoing topics, the three youngest Paladins chatting and goofing off between themselves. Coran quickly joining in with a comment of his own, Shiro’s eyes become drawn to Allura, sitting quietly by herself. Her brows are pulled in a severe look, her lips pursed, as if she’s deep in thought. She sucks in a breath, closing her eyes, before she gets to her feet. Shiro follows her with his eyes as she heads towards the door to the attached balcony, opening it and slipping through.

Shiro quickly stands up as well, leaving the others to their thing, and heading out onto the balcony. He finds Allura restring her arms on the railing, looking at the bright, red glow of the sunset. The warm wind caresses her silvery white hair, making her earrings jingle like bells, as Shiro softly steps beside her.

“Hey,” he says gently. “Do you mind some company?”

“I just needed some air,” Allura says noncommittally, keeping her eyes firmly on the scenery.

“Allura,” Shiro says, leaning on the railing himself, still looking at her. “Thank you for what you did today. Hunk was right; you did a lot of the work in the past few days. You saved my son’s and Keith’s lives.”

“I was happy to do it for you,” Allura says, but she still won’t meet Shiro’s gaze, her voice almost too neutral. And there is a slight tinge of discomfort emanating from her. With a twinge, Shiro realizes, if he’s not mistaken, it’s one of hurt.

“Still,” Shiro says. “You have no idea what it means to me. That’s why…” He swallows. “If there is something on your mind, I wish you’d just tell me. You say you don’t mind that this all happened, but I can tell something is bothering you. And I’d like to know what that is. I don’t mind if you’re unhappy with my actions, really.”

“It’s not that,” Allura says, finally lowering her eyes from the sky and turning her head to face Shiro, her eyes soft and full of emotion. “I truly am glad you’ll get to have your family, Shiro. You of all people deserve that. I just…” She sighs, letting her eyes slip shut. “A part of me can’t help but feel as though I’ve been deceived. Betrayed.” Shiro manages a painful breath, before she continues, “You, and Lotor both, hid such significant details about your past from me.”

“…You’re right,” Shiro says, sighing himself, hanging his head in shame. “I didn’t even really explain it, did I. And I don’t want to give you any excuses. But I want you to know that I really am sorry for keeping my past a secret from you and everyone.”

“Thank you,” Allura says with a nod, her eyes softening slightly into affection rather than hurt. “I just…I have come to consider you a very close friend, Shiro. Even my family. You’re my leader and Black Paladin and as your right hand, I’d follow you anywhere. I trusted you with a lot of my own secrets, but now it feels like…you didn’t trust me with yours.”

“I promise, it was only this one secret,” Shiro says. “All else relevant about me, I have told you. I know that might not make things right, given how big a part of my life Keith once was…but I do want you to know I’ve never lied to you. All I’ve done is hold onto some truths.”

Given the delicate situation, and because he really is sorry for his actions, Shiro decides it’s best to not add that the team hasn’t exactly asked him much about his past either. He’s sure they’ve talked about it amongst themselves, the big gossips that they are, but the subject of his family has never come up in any capacity. Shiro could have perhaps have shared things without prompting, but in some ways, he always felt like his team sometimes saw him the way the rest of the universe did. Their infallible, fearless leader who doesn’t have any personal problems or issues to deal with, pressing down on him. As much as he loves his team, that sort of atmosphere never made Shiro feel totally comfortable with sharing.

Keith is still the only one he thinks has seen all of him; the good, the bad and the ugly.

As if hearing his thoughts, Allura says, “Why did you? Hide this part of yourself, I mean?” she says, making Shiro’s heart leap into his throat in shock.

Shiro swallows. He doesn’t think telling the whole truth even now would be entirely wise. He might talk to her about it later when some of the tension has been allowed to settle a bit more. But there is one more side to it that he can share with her. Perhaps it will even help them both, given it’s a fairly vulnerable topic for him.

“…I suppose, aside from not wanting you to think my agenda was divided, I was just…ashamed,” Shiro admits softly, lowering his eyes. “Not of Keith or Sven, but the fact that I always felt like I failed them. Keith wanted us to elope. I wanted to do things properly and become worthy of him in the eyes of his whole family. I thought we’d have more time, but then…he was stuck on the other side of the war, pregnant and alone. I couldn’t protect him or my son. If I had just married him…”

His voice breaks off. He takes a few deep breaths to calm down, blinking hard as his eyes burn.

“Shiro,” Allura says, her eyes and tone kinder now, as she puts a warm hand on his arm. She’s exuding that warm, friendly Omega scent of hers to comfort him, too. As a woman, she’s never held Shiro’s interest in that way, although he’ll be the first one to admit she’s extraordinary in so many ways. But her warm friendship is still enough to soothe him a little.

“If there is one thing I know, it’s that dwelling on what-ifs does no one any good,” Allura continues. “You will have your son and mate with you now, even if it is later than you wished. Enjoy that and try to forget about the past, because you can never get that back. Thinking about it will only hurt you, and you still have the future. Focus on that.”

Shiro manages a sad smile at her. “Thank you, Allura,” he says, chuckling tearfully. “I was supposed to comfort you, but now you’ve ended up doing it for me.”

“I am still a little angry,” Allura admits. “But I’ll get over it. And I do wish you all the best.”

Shiro smiles. “That’s fair. And thank you. Truly.”

…

Early next morning, Shiro wakes up with a stomach full of butterflies and a heart glowing with love despite the sleepless night mostly spent packing. After a quick breakfast that he forces himself to eat so that he has the strength needed for the day and the journey to Altea; the team and their enemies all gather at the port near the conference building to wait for Keith and Sven’s ship to arrive.

It doesn’t take long before the arriving small passenger ship starts to flutter everyone’s hair and clothes as begins to make its descent, not too far from them. Shiro’s heart is beating a mile a minute in his chest as he waits for it to land. He swallows around his dry throat as the doors to the ship finally slide open, revealing Keith’s familiar form. Shiro lets out a sigh of relief, seeing him safe and well.

He looks breathtakingly beautiful, too, dressed in his signature red color along with the purples of a royal Galran Omega. His hair is done up in a long neat braid decorated with ribbons and pearls that glimmer in the early morning sunlight. His face is for once fully made up with red eyeshadow and a touch of rogue on his mouth, and he’s even wearing earrings. Despite the time crutch and the journey here, he looks like the very image of a bride.

Still, the sight of him like this brings Shiro more pain than anything else. He doesn’t look like himself; not like the boy who used to run like the wind in the fields in just his night shirt. The boy who could climb trees better than anyone else and race hoverbikes with Shiro across the open landscape. Keith like this just looks like a doll, someone made into the image of the person people tried to make him be in the Galra Court; prim and proper, to be seen and not heard.

Keith always hated it, hated the court life and preferred staying out of it. He didn’t mind the beautiful clothes when he got to choose them for himself, but most of the time he told Shiro of the stiff big gowns he’d been made to wear that didn’t let him move, and barely let him breathe. It’s painful to see how resigned he has had to become to his role in order to protect himself and his child.

‘We’ll do this right one day, like Allura said,’ Shiro thinks to himself. ‘We’ll celebrate our love properly with everyone there; his family and mine, and we’ll both wear exactly what we want and eat as much as we like.’

He promises that to himself, and to Keith, silently in his mind. This is just one day out of many more ahead of them. As soon as they reach Altea, they can get Keith some clothes he’s actually comfortable in, and he can be free again. He’ll never again have to fit into a mold set to him by someone else. He can be exactly who he is and Shiro will love him just like that forever.

As if hearing his thoughts, Keith’s eyes meet his from across the field, lighting up slightly as Shiro looks at him. Keith doesn’t seem to dare smile just yet, so Shiro keeps his own down as well, but he maintains the eye-contact as Keith begins to move forward. Hopefully that will encourage Keith and soothe him for the moment.

As Keith takes his first step down the stairs of the ship, Shiro finally catches a glimpse of his son as well. From behind the protection of Keith’s form, a dark-haired little boy comes into view, dressed in the wine reds and dark grays of a youth Galra Alpha, not yet fully matured or presented.

“Wow, Shiro,” he hears Hunk breathe out beside him. “He looks just like you.”

Shiro doesn’t say anything for fear of anyone overhearing, but silently he has to agree. Everyone has said so, and he’d seen a glimpse of the resemblance in the videos Ulaz gave him, even if Sven had been so small at the time, but…it’s a whole different thing getting to see it for himself in person, and now that Sven is bigger.

Looking at him is like gazing into an age-reversing mirror. He is the spitting image of Shiro at Sven’s age. He’s got Shiro’s jawline and nose, his cheekbones and his forehead. The dark of his hair is closer to the shade Shiro once had than it is to Keith’s, although Sven wears his in a longer style than Shiro ever has, likely to imitate Keith’s look. That and the small touches in the shapes of his eyes are the only sweet small things Shiro can see in Sven’s appearance of the man he loves, of the one who gave birth to him.

Finally seeing Sven for himself, the child created by the love he and Keith share, makes Shiro’s heart ready to burst with love. It almost aches with how full it feels, how Shiro can’t get enough of looking at his little boy. Can’t get enough of taking in how he’s tall for his age, already coming up to Keith’s shoulder; of how he holds onto Keith’s hand as they make their way down the ramp.

Shiro’s heart hurts when he sees how Sven hunches his shoulders, still taking shelter behind Keith as they walk, holding himself together so tightly as if to make himself look smaller. It aches down in Shiro’s very soul. His son is so young and already so scared of the world. More than anything, he hopes he’ll be able to show him that he need not be afraid anymore. Shiro will keep him and Keith safe from now on. He’ll protect them. They’ll all get to live their lives, and finally experience all that is good about the world, together. None of them have to be scared anymore…

Shiro feels a sudden tight grip around his wrist. He turns to look over his shoulder to see Allura’s stern expression as she shakes her head at him.

It’s only then that Shiro realizes how his legs are tensed beneath him, as if getting ready to run. He hadn’t even been thinking about it, hadn’t even realized his body had moved, but he’d been preparing himself to dash off and sweep his family into his arms for the first time. He swallows hard, his heart in his throat, as he relaxes his stance back into place. He gives her a grateful nod, reminding himself to stay strong. He only needs to handle himself for a few hours longer. Then he and his family will never have to be apart again.

He refocuses himself just in time to see Keith and Sven take their last few steps down the stairs. They don’t stay put for long, walking closer towards the crowd, their hands still joined and Sven following his father’s lead, his eyes firmly on at his feet.

Kolivan is the first one to extract himself from the group to walk to greet them. “Thank you for coming,” he says softly, placing one of his large hands on each of their shoulders.

“Let’s just get this over with,” Keith says. “We’ve had a long journey and would like to finish the formalities as soon as possible. We still have a long way to travel after the ceremony.” 

“Agreed,” Kolivan says, turning to address the rest of the crowd. “Let us commence in the conference room to sign the marriage certificate. After that, the newlyweds may go on their way.”

“Very well,” Allura says. “Let us go.”

Shiro gives a soft look in Keith’s direction, and sees it returned as their eyes meet. Sven still won’t look up, his expression blank and his body language nervous and guarded. It breaks Shiro’s heart, but also makes him nervous. What if Sven’s behavior isn’t all because of the situation he’s in, surrounded by people who might wish him harm? What if it’s because of him? Because he’s nervous around Shiro?

What if he doesn’t want Shiro as his father?

Shiro swallows hard around his painfully beating heart as everyone begins moving towards the conference building. He tries not to feel discouraged as he keeps his eyes on his family, moving at a slightly slower pace than everyone else to be at least a little closer to them. He needs to remember what Hunk said; he can’t expect it all to be smooth sailing, especially at the beginning. No matter what, this will be a big transformation in terms of Sven’s life. Shiro will need to learn to live with the fact that it’s going to take him time to adjust. They’ll have to build their relationship from the ground up. Shiro just has to be patient, even if it hurts.

It’s as he’s watching Keith and Sven walk forward that he sees it. A flash of light, accompanied by a whirring sound. He snaps his head up to look and he sees Sendak’s weapon arm detaching, sliding through the air towards his family.

Shiro doesn’t even think about it. He lets his instincts guide his legs, running towards his family with his lungs burning. “ _No!_ ”

His voice seems to alert Keith to the danger, because his eyes widen with shock. He cries out in fear, before clutching Sven to his body and pulling him down to the ground with him. He holds him completely wrapped up, his back towards the danger, acting as a human shield. Shiro can only vaguely hear the others around them making noises, seeing them move from the corner of his eye, but the blood pumping in his ears mutes all of it. He jumps towards Sendak, taking advantage of his removed weapon, and activates his own arm; grabbing a tight hold of where he injured him the night before. With a single thought, Shiro makes his arm glow with as much heat as he can muster, quickly burning through Sendak’s armor again. He cries out in pain, and Shiro hears the sound of Sendak’s clawed arm dropping to the ground behind him.

He growls deeply as he keeps burning Sendak, his fury burning as hot as his arm. The sound of Sendak’s cries of pain, the smell of his burning fur, flesh and clothes, the tortured look of pain on his face; all of it is so satisfying.

“How dare you try to touch my family,” Shiro growls, gripping him even tighter as Sendak tries to struggle in his hold.

“Shiro!” he hears Allura’s voice close by, entering his bubble of fury and fight. Shiro turns to look at her wide, panicked eyes, smelling her nervousness. Why is she anxious? “That’s enough already. He’s not a threat anymore. You stopped him.”

“He was going to kill them,” Shiro hisses, anger scorching his insides. “They could’ve died.”

“I know, but…” Allura murmurs, her shoulders hiding her ears.

“Takashi,” Shiro hears another voice speak. The most beloved voice in the universe. Keith’s voice.

He turns to look at his family, still on the ground. Hunk and Pidge are a little ways from them, dragging the carcass of Sendak’s weapon arm away, appearing to tinker with it as they do. Sven is still in Keith’s arms, tight in his hold. His cheek is flushed and smushed against Keith’s chest, glistening with tears. He’s shaking. His dark eyes are on Shiro.

“We’re okay,” Keith continues softly. “He’s not worth it. Let him go.”

Shiro glances back at his son’s tear-stained face; the way he trembles as he meets Shiro’s gaze. His throat constricts. Is he afraid of Sendak, or of him?

The thought knocks his breath out of him, and without even thinking about it, he finds himself loosening his grip on Sendak. With his heart pounding so hard, he can barely hear Allura telling some of their guards to properly seize Sendak. His legs suddenly feel unsteady beneath him, looking at his small, frightened family. A few more tears slip out of Sven’s eyes, and he makes small whimpering sounds. Shiro thought he was protecting them, but has he just ruined everything before it could even really begin?

“Shh, shh, it’s okay my Shooting Star,” Keith murmurs as he reaches a hand to stroke Sven’s hair and leans in to press a kiss to his head. “We’re okay. Papa saved us, see?”

 _Papa_. The word makes Shiro’s heart swell and ache in equal measure. It’s a name he’s wanted to carry for so long, wanted to hear from his son’s mouth for so many years. But can he even consider himself worthy of it anymore?

He sees Sven swallow, and blink slowly. As he opens his eyes, he looks straight at Shiro again, but this time there is something different about his gaze. He doesn’t look so frightened anymore. If Shiro didn’t know better, he’d say the look in his eyes is warm, almost inviting.

Shiro swallows and takes a deep breath. He may not be completely certain about how this is going to go, but he can’t just keep standing here. He has to do something. He is going to have to mend things with Keith and his son eventually, and he might as well take the first step now. He needs to take a chance, for the sake of his son.

He takes a few cautious steps forward, settling a little ways from his family, softly crouching down to their level on the ground.

“Hey, Sven,” he says in the softest tone he can muster, exuding his best safe, paternal scent. “Are you okay?”

“I…” Sven speaks, his small voice coming out a little hoarse. But it’s still the sweetest voice Shiro has ever heard, aside from Keith’s. “I think…so.”

“You’ve been very brave,” Shiro says, giving him a gentle, proud smile. “I know all of this must be so difficult for you. I can’t even imagine what you’ve been through and felt. But hopefully, we can fix some of that.” He carefully shuffles a little closer. “If you let me, I’ll be there every step of the way. With anything you need.”

Sven glances up at him with his big eyes, the exact same color as Shiro’s own. “Do you love Dad?”

“I love him very much,” Shiro says. “I’ve never stopped loving him. And I don’t know if you’ll believe me, Sven, but…I love you very much, too.”

Sven blinks. “Even if you’ve never met me?”

“You’ve always been in my heart,” Shiro says with a nod. “You’re my only child, given to me by the one other person I love as much as I love you. There is nothing in the entire universe that means as much to me, as you and your Dad.”

Keith’s cheeks flush a little as he smiles at Shiro. Sven’s not crying anymore either, his gaze steady as he looks at Shiro, as if to search for the truth in his face.

Shiro lets out a soft sigh of relief as Sven’s face slowly spreads into a small smile, too.

Keith begins sliding his arms out of their tight grip from around Sven, placing his hands on his shoulders so Sven can stand on his own properly, and looks him in the eyes. “Wanna go give Papa a hug? I know he’s been wanting to give you one for a long time.”

“You don’t have to, though,” Shiro hurries to reassure Sven. “I know this all must be…overwhelming for you. We can take things slow if you want. We’ll go at your pace.”

He watches Sven’s lips spread in a proper smile in his direction, his eyes shining in the same way that Keith’s do when he’s happy. Shiro’s heart bursts with affection, because like this, Sven finally looks his age; like a regular little boy who hasn’t had to hide his whole life and hasn’t been touched by the terrors of war.

Before Shiro can even properly take that in, Sven launches himself away from Keith, towards Shiro, landing in his arms. Shiro’s breath gets knocked out of him, but he doesn’t care; finally getting to wrap his arms around his son for the first time. He breathes in his childish, milky scent, still fresh and immature, releasing it in a shuddering breath.

His heart feeling too big for his body, his eyes burning, Shiro looks up towards Keith, slowly getting to his feet from the dusty ground. Keith must feel his gaze, because he turns to meet it, giving him a soft smile. Shiro sniffles, giving him a shaky smile in return, before holding out one of his arms for him, too. Keith’s smile widens, before he, too, rushes over to Shiro, crouching down once more into his hold.

Shiro wraps his arms around his family, holding them close to his body and breathing in their scent, and the tears begin to come. But that’s okay, because Keith and Sven are crying too, but all of them because of happiness. Happiness and relief.

They’re all finally together as a family.

…

After Sendak has been safely put away, and Shiro and his family have composed themselves, everyone is finally able to move to the conference room for the signing of the marriage certificate. Keith gets some time to wash off his smeared make-up, leaving his face looking more natural afterwards. They can’t do much for the dust on his clothes, but Shiro honestly prefers him like this. He looks more like himself now; real and free.

The ceremony is as plain as it comes. There is no officiator, no vows to make or speeches to have. It is a simple matter of Shiro and Keith putting their names on a piece of paper, and Zarkon and Allura signing it to witness the marriage.

It is strange to think such an important milestone in his life can be so small. All Shiro can do is to remind himself that this is just a formality; a way for him to guarantee Keith and Sven’s safety. A way for them to start this new chapter of their lives. Everything else can wait.

Still, as he and Keith turn to look at each other for the first time as a married ( _married!_ ) couple, Shiro can’t help but wish they could make this a little bit about themselves. Not just the outside forces putting them in this position. And he has an idea on how to do it.

He steps over to Keith, taking his hands in his. “May I kiss my husband now?”

Keith smiles up at him, his eyes shining. “You may.”

Shiro lifts his flesh hand to tuck a bit of hair behind Keith’s ear, before moving to cradle the side of his face. He looks Keith deep in his galaxy purple eyes, before softly leaning in and pressing their mouths together. He sighs against Keith’s lips. He tastes just as sweet and he feels just as soft as he remembered.

It makes stars burst to life behind his eyelids. And it is only the knowledge that they’re still not alone or completely safe that keeps Shiro from losing himself in the kiss, in Keith.

“We should go,” he murmurs as they part their lips, looking Keith in the eyes.

Keith gives a short nod, before gently detangling himself from Shiro, holding out a hand and looking towards Sven. “Come on, Sven. Let’s go.”

Sven gives a quick nod, coming over to take Keith’s hand. Shiro feels a little pang of disappointment as he grabs his luggage. As soon as he stands up again, though, he feels a small hold of his free hand, and turns to look at Sven holding both his and Keith’s hands. His heart glowing with warmth, Shiro squeezes his son’s hand, before they and the rest of the group begin heading back outside.

As they walk, Allura steps beside him. “Are you certain you still wish to go? What about Sendak?”

“I am more sure than ever, partially because of Sendak,” Shiro says to her in a low voice. “We’re not safe here. He proved that today. We need to go on our way.”

“Do you agree, Keith?” Allura asks, looking at him past Shiro.

Keith blinks at her, his eyes wide, as if he hadn’t expected his opinion to be included. But after a moment, he nods. “Takashi is right. At the moment, Sven’s safety is both of our prioritity. And because of that, we can’t be here.”

Allura nods back at him. “We’ll be sure to keep in touch. Sendak won’t get away with what he tried to do today.”

Keith gives her a small smile. “Thank you, Princess. Thank you for everything.”

They make their way out of the building soon after, everyone exchanging a quick round of goodbyes, most of them having been said already the previous night. Shiro allows Keith and Sven some time to properly do their farewells with Kolivan, before the three of them separate from the rest of the group and continue onwards with a few final words and waves.

Shiro leads his family out to where the Lions are being held. As soon as they come into view, Shiro hears Sven suck in a breath. He turns to look at his son, and he sees his eyes shining, wide with excitement, his lips spreading into an eager grin.

“Are we flying in the Black Lion, Papa?” he asks, thrill clear in his tone.

“We sure are,” Shiro says with a smile of his own. “She is my ship after all. And she’s the fastest way for us to get to Altea.”

“Awesome!” Sven cries, letting go of his parents’ hands and rushing ahead of them towards the enormous ship.

“Be careful!” Keith cries after him.

“It’s okay,” Shiro says, taking a hold of his hand instead. “Black won’t let anything happen to him.”

Black purrs gently in Shiro’s mind, posing a question for him in that way she has; not quite words but rather like impressions on his brain.

‘This is my family, Black,’ Shiro thinks at her with a smile. ‘And we’re going home now.’

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are a bit confused about Keith's family relations in this fic, I've made a handy-dandy family tree which you can find [here](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/648245300388954132/650754310514278401/family_tree.png?width=855&height=592).


End file.
